Her Queen
by Fight4yourPRIDE
Summary: She never never expected this to happen. It's either her story is coming to its end or she's writing a new story. She wonders which one is better, she wonders if she will ever have her happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

She held her chin high, defiance in her honey brown eyes. She has lost her freedom.

She will not loose her dignity.

'Move faster!' A harsh voice shouts and knudge her arm forward roughly. She wanted to scream at him to fuck off, she wants to treat him the way she was treated, she wants to wince in pain; but she purses her lips and clenches her jaw, she will not give him any satisfactory that he had hurt her, that she was weak.

She glares at the guard but says nothing, only picking her pace. She's exhausted enough and smart enough to wait for the right time.

They sleep in cages. Cells, she mean. They were provided with a thin towel on the cement floor, as if the pathetic towel would provide any comfort. They sleep separately too. She guessed it was so that they wouldn't be able to communicate and form allies or something.

She works from 5 in the morning up to 1 in the morning in the castle. She never met the queen before, though. She's probably too 'low' to even be given the privilege to see her so all she has ever heard were rumours. Ugly rumours. She wonders whether they were true- if the queen is really that heartless and cruel. But then again, it has to be true. Who the fuck locks human into cages? Cells, she mean.

She listens to orders now. The saying 'you never know until you learn' is true. She thought, what could be worse than being locked in a cage and being treated like a dog? She never knew until she experienced it. That first time she was ordered to rub one of the royal knights feet, she held her chin high and look at the guard's face in disgust and defiance before spitting on his face.

She was forced to be seared or sent to be a sex slave to the men.

She was seared a 'I'm just a human ' onto her shoulder blade. It had hurt for the next 2 weeks but thank God they only get to shower once every 3 days, though those days are the worst because she would bit her lips til it bled because the pain on her shoulder was unbearable.

But really, she would rather experience that again than be a sex slave to those men. When she made her choice, the guard had said: what a waste, you'd have done well.' She almost spit on his face again.

Weeks and months had passed. She couldn't keep track nor would it matter. But lately, she has been hearing more rumours about the upcoming event. It is a huge event that is celebrated every year, apparently to celebrate the queen's success for bringing prosperity and peace in the kingdom.

Prosperity and peace her ass.

It happened today. When a high royal guard comes to their cages with a wicked smile, she couldn't hear what he said because he was only talking to the high maid. She doesn't like the feeling when he looked around the cages and lingers his eyes on her body.

The next thing she knew, she and a few others are sent to the bathroom in the castle. The bathroom is magnificent, actually the whole castle looks magnificent, but she had been living in the dog house for so long that she looks at everything hungrily, as if she can absorb everything in awe.

The scent of the bathroom is amazing, like rose and water is so clean that it glistens under the candle light. For once since forever, she is allowed to shower for a whole 30 minutes. She uses every soap and shampoo available because she's sure that she will never be given the chance ever again. She stayed in the gentle bath for as long as possible, getting excited that maybe, just maybe, she is picked to work at the ceremony. All her hard work has paid off and her position is finally raised to something better.

After the bath, she and the others are dressed with pretty dresses and their hair were done beautifully. Though she blushes hard at the part where they were asked to wear really, really sexy underwear. She can't deny that it kinda made her feel a little bit sexy. She even got to use perfume! She guessed it was just because they have to look nice at such a big and grand ceremony. She is definitely not complaining.

She doesn't understand why there were sadness filled in the High Maid's eyes when she asked her about the ceremony and what are their duties for it. The High Maid just looked at her in sad, sad eyes and says she and the others don't need to work during the ceremony. Then, she and the others are sent away by some guards who kept looking at them weirdly.

She and the others did not talk to each other all throughout the journey, not that she minded. She has not been communicating with another human in a very, very long time that she thinks she probably has forgotten how to.

They walk for very long until they are stopped in front of a very grand door. It's the only door in the entire long corridor. She and the other four queue up in front of the door. She stands the last in linr. When the guard knocks on the door, he sends the first girl in once he hears a reply.

She notes that none of the girls who went in ever came out. She can't hear anything, the room is probably sound proof. Each one goes in for about 20 to 30 minutes and by the time the girl in front of her is sent in, she is beyond nervous.

She thought to herself- it can't be that bad right? They were bathed and dressed up so nicely, with perfect make up and amazing hairdo and they were also sprayed with perfume. They're not going to be sent into a room with a monster or something, right?

The door opens, and she fidgets nervously as she goes in. The moment she steps in, the door behind her closes and she freezes. Nothing will ever prepares her for what she sees right this moment.

It's the Queen's lair. She is sure of it.

She sees some maid dragging the previous girl out from the other door. Her palm sweats and a thousand thoughts cross her mind. She adverts her eyes, she doesn't want to think about whether the girl is dead or not .Though the girl is smiling like she's high or something.

The next thing she sees in the middle of the big room is a huge four poster bed with blood rose satin sheets and curtains, roses on the floor and scented candles everywhere. But most of all, a very, _very_ beautiful, very _naked_ woman looking at her. She has long, curly chocolate brown hair, round and firm breasts and a toned navel that leads to a very curvy hips. She forces her eyes to not linger on the wet center. She quickly adverts her eyes back to the face, though the colour of the eyes startled her. The queen's eyes are shining ethereal blue, she is licking her lips and looking at her like a predator would look at its prey. Hungry. She shivers under her glance, it's making her feel all kinds of feelings that she has never felt before.

'Hmmm, among all of every human I've tasted before, you look the most delicious. ' A low and husky voice that literally dripped of sex brought her every attention and made her mind thought a lot of inappropriate things. She gulps and opens her mouth. Nothing comes into mind, she is in overdrive. She says the only reply she can think of. She whispers:

'My Queen...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She holds her breath when she sees the queen licks her lips with those enticing blue eyes.

"Take off your dress." The Queen demands, and she hears it loud and clear, but _what_?

"What-" She asks in a stubborn tone, still refuses to lose her dignity, even if it's to the queen.

"I _say_ , take off your dress." The Queen demands again, probably not used to repeating her demands.

"No..." She holds her chin high, even though her heart is thumping loudly, telling her she is going to get into a _big_ trouble.

"No...?" The Queen's eyebrow raises at her defiance, mirth in her wicked eyes.

She shakes her head, but refuses to duck her head, she holds the Queen's eyes, even though it scares her to death.

"Oh." The Queen smirks, and slowly gets off the bed, and stalks towards her with a extra sways to her hips. She stands her ground even though her knees are getting weak at the sight.

She once again holds her breath when the Queen is only an inch away, she's _that_ close. This time, she lowers her gaze. The Queen sensually inches to her ear, and she lets out a gasp when she feels the Queen's breath.

"You dare to disobey me?" The Queen whispers in her ear, she shivers and gulps.

She doesn't think she can save herself anymore, more so her dignity. She knows what the Queen wants to do to her, but she will never give away her body like this to anybody, not even the Queen. But she doesn't think the choice is hers to make.

"Yes..." she hates how her voice sounds so weak, but really at this point, she knows she's worse that a dead meat.

"I guess I have to make you then." The Queen whispers again, but bits her earlobe at the end of the sentence. She hates how much the Queen affects her body reaction.

"Are you going to use your power on me?" She asks daringly, her honey brown eyes hold a challenging glare.

The Queen pulls back and smirks sexily at her, her soft fingers slowly traces her collarbone and to her shoulders.

"I don't need to, you will listen to me soon."

She gulps again, she don't know why she just lets the Queen pushes her dress straps down her shoulders and allows the dress to pool at her feet.

"See?" The Queen says, but her eyes slowly trace every part of her body hungrily. Once again, she mentally scolded her body for reacting to the Queen's open perusal. She knows she needs to drag this out as long as possible before the Queen kills her.

"You are disgusting." She blurts out, she shouldn't have said that, she thinks. The Queen is probably going to kill her right now.

The Queen's eyes meet hers, her eyes shows anger for a moment before it turns into mirth. She hates _hates_ it.

" And you know what you are?" The Queen asks, slowly circling her body until she stops at her back. Then she feels the Queen nearing her ear again, her hand on her back slowly dragging down while she says.

"You are a bad, _bad_ girl." The Queen whispers the last part in her ear, punctuating the last part with a smack to her ass.

She jumps at the contact, she definitely did not expect that!

"And you know what I do to bad girls?" The Queen asks again as she pinches her ass cheeks roughly.

"I _punish_ them." _Smack_!

She whimpers at the delicious pain.

 _Shit_. She thinks as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"Look at me." The Queen demands, and she almost jumps again when she opens her eyes and sees the Queen standing so close to her.

The Queen smirks, and with experienced hands, she tears off her lingerie, quick and precise. She whimpers again and naturally she wants to cover herself, she feels so vulnerable.

"Na-uh" The Queen catches her wrists and then quickly pulls her into her own body. She moans at the delicious contact, she can't help but thinks how soft the Queen's body is, and how amazing it feels to have herself presses against the Queen soft but firm breast.

She yelps when she feels herself being lifted to the Queen's hips, she automatically wraps her legs around the Queen's waist. The Queen carries her to the bed and releases her to the bed roughly. She feels her back hit the soft bed with a _ummphh._

"Delicious." She hears the Queen whispers as she looks down on her body, she realizes her legs are spread wide open when she fell on the bed, she quickly closes them.

"Na-uh" The Queen demands and spreads her legs open roughly and quickly pushes herself between her legs, to prevent her from closing her legs.

Then she feels heavy soft breasts pressed onto her face as she hears drawers opened. Then the next thing she feels is her hands being raised and tied to the bed posts. She freaks out for a moment then the Queen pulls back, finally allowing her to breath. She pulls her hands but they were tied expertly onto the bed post by the wrists. Then she felt her thighs getting tied to the bed too, preventing her legs from closing.

The Queen sits back on her knees, looking very proud at her own artwork. She has never felt more exposed and vulnerable in her whole life before, but she forces her tears back and asks in a shaky voice.

" What are you going to do to me?"

The Queen adverts her eyes from her center to her eyes and smirks.

"Giving you your punishment. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. _Yet_."

She gulps, she admits she is scared right now. She tries to release herself again, but it's no use.

The Queen bends down and holds her thighs, she slowly licks and kisses her thighs sensually, closer and closer to her center.

She whimpers.

"Don't..." She can't help her begs. She closes her eyes, she never have sex before, she hopes it doesn't hurt. She lets the tear drops.

"Don't cry, I promise you will feel good." The Queen leaves a surprisingly gentle kiss on top of her mound. She looks into the Queen's eyes and gasps in surprise, she swears she saw The Queen eyes turn into a beautiful chocolate brown for a moment there. Somehow, she doesn't feel as scared anymore, even though the Queen's eyes quickly turn back into ethereal blue.'

She can't help but jerks her hips when she feels the Queen licks her center long and hard, then the Queen quickly sucks on her clit, hard.

She lets out a moan and arches her back, she didn't think it will feel _that_ good.

"God, you're so wet." The queen says and circles her clit before roughly licking it. She pants as she looks down and when she sees the Queen looking back at her as she licks her, she can't help but lets out another gush.

Suddenly, the Queen inserts her tongue into her, and she whimpers again. She blushes hard, she can't believe this is happening.

She moans and whimpers when she feels the Queen's tongue moving in her.

 _My God, this feels so good._ She thinks.

"Feel good?" The queen asks and she nods with her eyes still closes. " Do you want me to stop?" The Queen asks again.

"No..." She whimpers out.

But the Queen stops and she quickly opens her eyes.

"No- don't stop!" She doesn't even care how pathetic she sounds.

The Queen continues upwards instead, kissing and leaving marks all over her navel. When she reaches her breasts, she nips on them and licks them roughly. She arches her back and whimpers.

"But this is supposed to be your punishment." The Queen says in her ear and bites her earlobe again.

"What-" She asks but suddenly she screams when she feels vibration on her sensitive nub. She looks down and sees a bullet shaped thing on her clit, she moans again when she feels the vibration.

"Now, you're not allowed to cum until I say so, do you understand?" The Queen says and kisses her cheek.

She nods even though she feels helpless.

"If you cum without my permission, I'll punish you again. But if you listen to me, I'll give you a reward, okay?" The Queen says sweetly.

"Are you going to kill me if I lose?" She asks in fear.

The Queen laughs and says nothing but another kiss on her forehead.

"Let the game begin" The Queen says and before she can register what the hell is going to happen, she feels the vibration again. Only this time, the Queen has put it in her, she jerks her hips and whimpers.

It doesn't hurt, it feels the total opposite actually. The vibration between her legs is not that strong, but her stimulation is right at her G-spot, and knowing that the Queen is looking at her is enough to make her releasing gush and gush of wetness.

 _I can do this_. She thinks again. She doesn't want to die yet, certainly not by _sex_. But suddenly she yelps when the vibration between her legs increased, she whimpers. The orgasm building inside her is at its limit, she don't think she can hold it any longer.

She starts to feel the tingle in her lower stomach, and she shuts her eyes tightly, in hopes of prolonging her orgasm.

"Are you going to cum?" The Queen asks, seeing her struggle.

"Yes..." she whimpers.

"And did I say you can come?"The Queen asks again.

She shakes her head in desperation and holds the Queen's eyes. "Please..." She begs, she doesn't think she can make it, the vibration increases again.

"Please what?" The Queen teases.

"Please...I can't hold it any longer..." She pants.

"Do you want to cum?" The Queen crawls towards her, her fingers dragging on her thighs and lay kisses along her jaw.

"Yes!"

"Tell me who do you belong to." The Queen looks into her eyes.

 _Fuck_! _Damn it..._.. She grits her teeth.

"You." She pants.

"Good Girl...Now _cum_." The Queen suddenly rubs her already sensitive clit, triggering her orgasm. She arches her back and screams, she never felt this before, this intense amazing release. It's like an out-of-body experience, and she was flying higher and higher, it was that _hard_. She screams and screams until suddenly she feels something. It was like something in her is sucked out of her, she feels more pleasure than she has ever felt in her whole miserable life. Finally, she feels herself falling and all she is capable right now is panting.

When she opens her eyes, the Queen has taken out the bullet vibrator and has released her hands and legs. She lays there, panting and she feels like she has absolutely no energy.

"Are you okay?" She hears the Queen asks and she looks back to the Queen's eyes. There it is, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that are filled with some part warmth and awe.

She nods, she don't think she can speak at the moment. But suddenly recognition hits her, and she just needs to say something to confirm what she is thinking.

"I'm still alive..." She says breathlessly.

"Yes, you are." The Queen nods with equal confusion in her eyes, as if she herself doesn't know why.

"Why?" She asks again.

The Queen shrugs and starts to get off the bed.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asks in a raspy and hoarse voice because all of the screaming.

"Just rest for now." The Queen says with her back to her.

Then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is heaven." Is her first thought when she starts to wake up, but her eyes remain shut, afraid that this paradise of cotton and warmth is just a dream.

She has long forgotten the feeling of lying on a soft bed, with warmth surrounding her; she is used to waking up on a cold hard ground as long as she can remember.

But when she comes to her senses, her whole body goes rigid. The soft silk blanket feels stiff against her naked body, her thoughts flying a thousand miles a minute in her mind. Suddenly, as soon as she is awake, the memories of what happened yesterday have come to haunt her.

She frowns and she has difficulty breathing. She grabs the blanket closer to her body. Even though it feels no longer warm to her touch, it is her only thing to hold on to.

She tastes it on her tongue and she smells it in the air: unbearable shame and disgust . That sickening feeling of shame and disgust threaten to swallow her whole, of what happened yesterday, even though it wasn't her choice that it happened. But most of all, she is utterly ashame and disgusted at herself, of how pathetic and desperate she has sound, and how much she actually enjoyed it.

Then comes the feeling of anger, an emotion so strong she feels it boiling underneath her skin. She is angry at herself, she is angry at the Queen, she is angry at the world. She is angry that she has just given away the only precious thing left of herself to the Queen, she is angry that her body is violated just like that, she hates that the Queen did that to her and to the others like they were nothing, she hates hates this world and its fae and human bullshit.

Then finally comes the feeling of despair. She curls into herself into a ball, wishing she could just vanish from this miserable life. Her shoulders shake furiously as she tries to keep the tears at bay, but she fails. Miserably. She puts her hand to cover her mouth as rasping sobs overwhelm her. She cries for herself, for the other humans ( the dead ones by the Queen's hand included), she cries for her miserable and pathetic life.

She cries for the first time since she has entered the castle, as she has swore to herself to never show weakness to others.

She finally cries. Because she needs to.

After an hour of breakdown, she pulls her knees to her chest and stares out the window. Even though from where she sits, she can only see the clear blue sky. Not for the first time, she wonders what is going to happen to her life.

Honestly, to feel all of these emotions that she has tried her whole life to hide, she wished the Queen have just killed her. She is sure the afterlife is way better than this, seriously, anywhere will be better than this hell.

Saying she is startled when the door suddenly opened is an understatement, her head has snapped so fast at the direction of the door, her hands are grasping the blanket so hard her knuckles turn white.

" You're awake." The Queen says, walking in the door with confident strides, the door closing behind her automatically. Her head held high, and she is looking down at her like she is just a stone on the road. She holds her the Queen's gaze and says nothing. The Queen stops in front of her, she resists the urge to back away from the Queen.

"Are you not going to say anything?" The Queen raises one of her eyebrows.

She continues to glare at her with blood shot eyes, finally she whispers.

" What is there left to say?"

Then there is silence, she looks away. Really, the saying that goes ' the darker the tunnel, the brighter the light' is bullshit, she can't seems to even see a speck of light.

" You seemed to have lots to say yesterday." The Queen smirks at her, she wants to slap that smirk away. Instead, she takes a deep breath and glares at the Queen.

" Can I go now?" She asks.

The Queen raises another eyebrow."Of course you can't." She says.

"Why not?" She frowns.

"You're not supposed to be alive, what will my people think if they see you alive and walking?" The Queen says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" So you're going to keep me in here?" She looks at the Queen in disgust.

" Why not? Maybe you can be my personal dog. " The Queen replies in an amused tone.

 _The fuck?!_

"I'd rather die. Why don't you just kill me?" She spits out.

"I like you." The queen replies seductively, running her fingers along her jaw. She flinches.

"I hate you." She spits. " You're sick and you're disgusting."

The Queen just smirks and slowly climbs onto her lap, she feels her body goes stiff, she just stares at the Queen. The Queen lowers her head and suddenly sucks on her pulsing point, effectively marking her.

" What is your name?" The Queen asks.

"Why do you care?" She closes her eyes.

" How else will I know what to call my bad girl?" The Queen continues to nip on her jaw. She squeezes her eyes tighter.

" You don't deserve to know my name." She guesses if this is the last and only chance to speak to the Queen, she might as well use it well.

"Oh?" The Queen actually looks offended for a moment, then the mirth appeared back in her ever there ethereal blue eyes. She wonders when will she see those soulful brown eyes again, but until then, she won't give a fuck about this blue-eye monster.

"I'm sure I can find a way to show my worth." The queen says seductively in a low and husky tone, dragging her fingers on her bare arms.

"Well, if this is your only way to show your worth, by touching and thralling people to get what you want, you're not worthy of anything." She doesn't know what thrived her to say that, but somehow the more she says, the more daring she gets. She guesses it's because she no longer cares about anything.

In a quick flash, the Queen has pinned her by the throat against the bed. The blue eyes shine with power and anger.

" You dare to say that! Are you not afraid of me? Of death? " The Queen roars, but it is no longer her voice, but a deeper voice that echoes throughout the room.

" Not if it means leaving this life." She whispers, not because she is afraid, but because she has no more strength.

Silence embraces them once again as they stare each other down.

To her surprise, the Queen lets go and gets off of her. The Queen sits beside her, her blue eyes turn completely brown, and they are looking at her in surprise.

She smiles weakly inspite of herself, those chocolate brown eyes are really beautiful, she thinks.

" You have beautiful eyes." She says, she just feels more comfortable and at ease with this version of the Queen, it makes the queen more ...human. It's like there is two different people in one body, she prefers this much much more.

Again, the Queen blinks in surprise, and surprisingly, a blush covers her cheek. The Queen clears her throat and looks way.

Her smile widens.

"You're really something else...aren't you?" The Queen says to her when she turns back.

She looks down in embarrassment, she is not sure whether it is a compliment, but she will take it as one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Queen has left after that. She stands by the window and stares out into the sky again. There is the sea, the sea where she would always go when she was feeling like the day was hell, but saying that she actually physically went there was actually a lie.

She never got to go there, as it is a public place, which means it belongs to _the Queen_ , and seeing she is a _slave_ to this Kingdom, she is not to be seen.

So those days (which are most of the days), she would just listen to the sea from behind bars, imagining the waves clashed to the shore one after the other, the footprints washed away by the waves, and the seagulls flying towards their home in a V formation, making a picture perfect view with the sun setting at the background, the skies painted with an amazing mixture of colours.

But now, now she is able to look at it. And it is more perfect and more breath-taking beautiful seeing it in real life. The Queen's room has a huge balcony, but she knows better than to go out there no matter how much she craves to smell the sea and to feel the wind in her hair. She's so focus on the view before her when a maid comes in with a tray of food, she whips her head around in surprise and immediately covers herself with only her hands.

The maid is an old lady, she looks wise and kind. Most importantly, she looks at her with no judgement and actually smiles at her.

"The Queen asked me to send this to her room, I guess you're the reason why." The maid says in a wise and amused tone.

She only nods awkwardly. The maid settles her tray on the night stands and leaves but not without smiling at her again.

She stares at the tray. French toast, croissant, juice, milk, bacon, sausages, eggs...her mouth starts to salivate. She has never seen such a luxurious meal, she only got to eat a piece of thin stale bread three times a day until now.

She walks towards the tray but suddenly stops midway.

 _What if it's poisonous?_

No, if the Queen wants me dead, I would be by now.

Then she continues to walk, but stops midway again.

 _What if it's drugged? So that I will listen to her?_

Nah, she could have thralled me if she wanted too.

With that, she nears the tray, and reached out with trembling hand. She wonders how it will taste. But she is starving, especially because of _yesterday_ , she knows they are going to taste delicious either way. Not that she is not used to starvation, but now that she sees the food, her hunger increases by ten fold.

One bite of the croissant, and she closes her eyes to savour every single bit of the taste as the rich taste of the pastry explodes in her taste bud. She takes another bite, and another greedy bite, devouring a simple croissant like they are others trying to snatch it away from her. Then there is the bread, and eggs so well done when she bites the yolk, the rich yellow flows out immediately, filling her mouth with delicious flavours; there is crisp bacons and fried sausages...

She's so hungry she finishes everything on the tray, including the very last drop of the orange juice. She lets out a satisfied sigh and leans on the headboard, and that's when a thousand kind of thoughts wander across her mind.

 _That was delicious._

 _Wow, the royalty eat that kind of food every day?_

 _To think that I had only three stale bread everyday..._

 _Oh my God, did I just betrayed my kind?_

 _Oh my God, they are down there eating stale bread while I just ate tha-..._

 _Oh my God, what kind of a person am I?_

 _Oh my God, so that's what they eat while we suffer down there behind bars?_

 _What kind of shit equality is this?_

Suddenly the lingering taste in her mouth feels disgusting, and once again she feels disgusted, she feels like puking...

 _Oh no._

She gets out of the bed and runs to the bathroom, she kneels before the sink and vomits everything out. She chokes and coughs with tears in her eyes. After that, she cleans herself and when she looks at herself in the mirror, she stares directly into empty and hollow eyes. Feeling disgusted and disappointed at what she sees in the mirror, she turns away and gets back to the huge bed. With the sound of waves accompanying her tired body, heart and mind, she falls asleep once again.

* * *

Around noon, the door opens and the old lady comes in with another tray for lunch. She is woken up by the wonderful aroma that has filled the air, but as she looks at the tray of food: roasted chicken, with mashed potato and green beans, she thinks of the other humans and grimaces at the food.

This time, she does not touch it nor go even near to it.

When the old lady comes in for the third time, with the third tray of dinner, she closes her eyes and pretends to sleep.

Her whole day was spent in the bed, she doesn't have to wash dishes, clean the basement, or clean the stable, or plates to polish, or endless things to do. Her whole day was spent in this huge room, she dared not to touch anything as fancy or ancient as they looked, not even the books, she _loves_ books, she did not stay long at the book shelf, afraid that she will cave into her temptation and grab a book . She just walks around aimlessly, looking at everything in fascination. The only thing she has done was using the tap water by the sink to wash her face and body, using the toilet paper to clean her body as much as possible, using only hand soap, which is good enough for her, really.

She stays on the bed until the maid leaves, she shuts her eyes tighter when she hears the old lady looking at the untouched lunch and bores holes at her back. She falls asleep again.

* * *

"Hey!"

She jolts awake, and she jumps when she sees the Queen looking at her, her eyes remain blue. She immediately sits up straight, grabbing the blanket to cover her chest.

"Ye..yes?" She stammers, voice still hoarse.

"Linda told me you did not eat your lunch and dinner?" The queen asked in an authoritative voice, more of a statement than a dinner.

"Yes." She glares coldly at the Queen.

"Why?" The Queen asks again .

"I prefer a stale, thin bread, thank you very much." She mumbles but unfortunately the Queen heard it.

"What did you say?"

"I said I wasn't hungry, thank you very much." She raises her voice just as the Queen did.

" You weren't hungry, how can you not?" The Queen raises an eyebrow. " Was the food not good enough for you?" The Queen's tone laces with ego and challenge.

She glares at the Queen in disgust.

"Actually, the food is _too good_. A _human_ like _me_ don't deserve to touch it."

"Well, you earn it this time." The Queen smirks.

" And the other humans who work like animal day and night for your castle, who only gets three thin horrible bread a day, do they not earn a _meal?"_ She scoffs.

"What are you implying?"

She purses her lips just in time to prevent those words from exploding, those words that she has kept inside since forever.

"Nothing."

The Queen pushes one hip to a side and crosses her arms.

"Speak."

"I said _nothing_."

"And I said _speak_."

"I'm saying this human slavery is bullshit, this Fae is superior is bullshit. This world is fucking unfair, and I would rather die than being a " _human_ " to the Queen! You Fae are a bunch of disgusting people who uses us, _human_ like we're nothing, like we have no feelings or a family or loved ones, you sell us to your kinds, and you uses us for your feeding and..." She spits out andbreaths heavily, years of burden finally lifting up from her shoulders. There it is, things she has wanted to say years ago.

"And now...now, you won't let me go." She whispers hopelessly. "Why don't you just kill me?" She looks down.

"..." She feels the bed sinks a little bit as the Queen sits next to her. "Because ...you're _different_." The Queen's voice is soft and gentle and she lifts her head to look at the Queen's chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're..." The Queen sighs. "You different because you said _no_."

" I'm different because I refused you?" She asks, confused.

The Queen nods. " Yes, you're the only person, human or fae, who dares to say no to me. You dare to challenge me, you dare to talk back...you _fight_ back. You know? That's what made you different. You. Fight." The Queen says honestly.

She looks into the Queen's eyes. " If I don't, who will? Who will fight for our kind?" She smiles weakly. " But there's no use, is there? No matter how hard I fight? In the end, I'm still here. The others are still here. So no matter what I do or how hard I fight back, all of you will always be stronger. You know what, I'm tired, I'm tired of this fucking place. I'm done. So just kill me, take my chi or whatever you do best, because I know I don't deserve this, none of the humans deserve this." A tear falls down her cheeks, and she wipes it away furiously.

"It does matter." The Queen says softly after a while.

"What-?"

"You."

" –I don't understand."

" Someone once told me too, that one day there will someone special enough to me to change this world, someone who will balance this cruelty. And only a human has the heart to do so."

The Queen has spoken in a soft voice, her eyes staring at the window, as if reminiscing a long forgotten memory.

She is rendered speechless, she did not expect this. But somehow she knows the Queen is going to continue surprise her, and she finds herself more and more curious to find out who the Queen truly is.

"Is that someone a human?" She asks just as softly, gentle to not startled the Queen who is deep in thoughts.

The Queen turns to look at her slowly and nods.

"Who...?" She asks, genuinely curious. Who could have captured the Queen's attention with those courageous words and have her looking so deep, so _human_ now after all these years?

"She was my mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What-" She gasps. "So you're actually half _human_?"

The Queen shakes her head. "No, I was born a full succubus. My father was the strongest Incubus in the world, naturally his genes overpowered my mother's."

"Oh...wait, why would you then... _what?!_ " She is so confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Then why on Earth would you treat _us_ like this?!" She asked in disbelief. If the Queen's mother is a human, then humans shouldn't be still treated like animals.

"What do you mean?"

" _Us_. You do know your _mother_ was one of _us_ right?"

The Queen looks away in shame, eyes avoiding hers.

"My father loved her, he did not treat her like the others." The Queen paused.

"But he did not love her enough." She says softly. Realization dawns on her and sadness takes over the atmosphere.

The Queen nods again. "He did not love her enough to change. His love for her wasn't enough to love her _kind_."

There is silence. Then, the Queen abruptly stands up, effectively ending the conversation. Only then she realizes the Queen did not actually answer her question.

"I'm going to take a bath."

She nods as a acknowledgment.

"Have you taken a bath?" The Queen suddenly turns to ask and she lifts her head in surprise.

"No...?"

"Is that an answer or is it a question?" The Queen raises her eyebrow.

She shakes her head. "No, I have not taken a bath but I did clean myself up a little bit..."

"Clean yourself a little bit? What does that mean?" The Queen's eyes turn back to blue and she flinches visibly.

"Uh, I used the hand soap..."

"The hand soap?" The Queen's blue eyes shine with amusement.

She nods while blushing.

"I wasn't sure whether I was allowed to use the bath..." She mutters under her breath.

"Come on, you're taking a bath with me."

"What? No!" She shakes her head furiously.

"No?" The Queen crosses her arms in challenge.

"No." She states, she really doesn't like _this_ woman.

For a moment, the Queen just stares at her. Finally

"Fine. Suit yourself but Linda will come in later to change the sheets while I'm in the bath."

"Okay..." She answers unsurely, that was unexpected.

"You're still naked." With that, the Queen throws her a smirk and heads into the bathroom.

 _Oh_. Well, shit. She freaks out for a moment, she's still naked! She hesitates, she doesn't know what to do, she doesn't want to show herself to anyone else!

There's a knock on the door and the door opens. She grabs the sheets close to her chest and freaks out.

Linda the old lady comes in with new sheets on her arms. She stops mid step when she sees her in the bed, still clutching the sheets.

"Uh..." She says, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." The kind lady says and continues towards the bed.

"Wait wait wait!" She freaks out. The lady looks at her, confused.

"Yes?"

"Um...I'm not wearing anything..." She blushes and curses the Queen in her head.

"Oh, I understand. Just hold onto the sheets and move to the loveseat, would you? I have to change the sheets." The old lady says in a motherly tone.

"Thank you." She says in gratitude and stands awkwardly with the sheets flowing heavily until her toes. The old lady just smiles at her.

She sits awkwardly on the loveseat as she watches the old lady changes the sheets with experienced skills.

"So, how is Ysabeau?" The old lady suddenly asks.

"Y-Ysabeau?" She asks in surprise.

"Yes, honey. Do you not know the Queen's name?"

She shakes her head. She really doesn't. But what a beautiful name, it fits the Queen perfectly, she thinks.

'It's okay, most people don't. I just thought you would know considering.."

"How do you know her name?" She asks, dismissing what the old lady said at the last part.

"Oh, I've been here since Ysabeau's born. I was the one who raised her up, her father was too busy, as expected though..."

She gets more confused, if this old lady is the one who raised the Queen up, what about the mother? But she keeps her mouth shut, is none of her business after all, even though her curiosity is gnawing at her.

"Oh...that's why she trusts you to come in here." She nods and says, at least now she understands why only this lady is allowed to come in the room as nobody is supposed to know she is still alive.

The old lady just nods. Then she heads to the walk in wardrobe and fetch something.

"Here, wear this." The old lady gives her a simple pearl silk robe.

She shakes her head. " No, the Queen will kill me if I wear her dress."

"I will tell her. Don't worry, just take it. You can't clutch onto that dirty sheets forever." The old lady insists and she takes the robe gratefully.

"Thank you." The old lady turns around so she can wear it, she drops the sheets and sighs at the feel of comfortable light silk against her body.

Just then, the Queen gets out of the bathroom wearing a kimono. She raises an eyebrow at them.

"What is this, Linda?" She demands, her eyes blazing blue.

"I'm giving this poor girl something to wear." Linda explains patiently.

"I want her naked, and that robe is mine." The Queen snaps.

"She can't be naked _all_ the time, Ysabeau. And you and I know you hardly care about that robe." Linda says and send the queen a disapproving look, picking up the old sheets on the floor. She stands there helplessly.

The Queen huffs in annoyance as her eyes turn brown, as if she is back to just a kid scolded by her 'mom'. "Fine, I'll have her take off the robe either way."

The old lady sends a glare to the Queen and an apologetic smile to her, then picks the old sheets and leaves.

"Goodnight, Ysabeau."

The Queen huffs again and stomps her feet like a child, she watches her in amusement. But that amusement and curiosity quickly disappear when the Queen turns to her.

"Take off the robe." The Queen turns to her and demands. Her eyes back to blue.

 _Oh no._

She shakes her head and clutches the robe to her.

" I can't be _naked_ all the time." She rolls her eyes.

"I don't care. I want you now." The Queen stalks to her. Fear creeps up her being and she shakes her head harder.

"No!" She protests.

"Why not?" The Queen asks teasingly until she backs her into a wall.

"I'm not your plaything." She says in disgust.

"You're _mine_." The Queen plays with her hair, she puts her hand on the Queen's chest to push her away.

" No I'm not, I belong to no one." She holds her head high. "Don't touch me!"

The words seem to burn as the Queen lifts her hand in surrender.

"Fine." The Queen says. "I forgot I gotta _earn_ my worth first." The Queen mocks and licks her lips. "But let me tell you, I won't play your game for long. This is _my_ game after all. I'll have you when I want you."

She shivers. The Queen turns away from her and gets into the bed. When the lights are switched off, she sits weakly on the loveseat.

"Are you coming to the bed or not?" The Queen asks suddenly.

"Absolutely not."

"Suit yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saying that the Queen has two different personalities is an understatement. She now knows that there is a 'blue eye monster' and 'brown eye human'. At least that is how she thinks of the Queen.

The Queen has mood swings _a lot_ , and she is confused beyond words. But she takes comfort in knowing that she is probably one of very few to knowthis human side of the Queen.

Since before she enters the castle, she knows the Fae are monsters, more so the leader. A heartless Succubus as she takes souls after souls through pleasure, lives after lives without a second thought.

Now, she doesn't know how was the Fae King before the queen, but she as hell knows that Fae despises humans. From capturing and eliminating them, to keeping them as slaves or training targets for maturing Fae kids, to playthings and feedings.

* * *

She can't sleep.

Her eyes remain open in the dark, she has curled into herself as it is very cold, the silk does nothing to warm herself. She stares at the bed where the Queen lays asleep, she doesn't know what to do with her.

She's having major mixed feeling: scared? Sure, not knowing what the Queen's next step towards her scared the living hell out of her. But among the fear, she found herself...curious about the Queen. Like why would the Queen's eyes sometimes turn a beautiful brown, or who was her mother, or why Linda was the one who raised her up, and most of all, why is the Queen treating her so differently?

Uggghh.

Suddenly she hears rustling of sheets and she tenses up. She holds her breath as she sees the Queen gets up, she shuts her eyes really tight when she sees the Queen turns around.

 _Shit. Act natural._

She tries to relax herself and breathe normally. Her heart thumps really hard in her chest as she feels the Queen coming nearer to her and stops in front of the loveseat. She hears the queen sighs and for a moment there was nothing.

Then she suppresses her yelp when she feels herself lifted up into warm arms suddenly. She freaks out and tenses up, but refuses to open her eyes. The Queen cradles her surprisingly gently in her arms and carries her to the bed.

Her heart thumps loudly as she feels herself lowered to the warm, soft bed. She lets out a small scared whimper and clenches the sheets in her fingers tightly.

 _Please, please, please._ She prays silently in her head, though she never prays.

Suddenly she feels warm fingers grazing her cheeks and brushes her hair away from her face. She shivers.

 _Don't, don't, don't_. She prays again.

'Fuck, what am I doing?' She hears the Queen mumbles and she can't resists to take a tiny peak at the Queen, her breath catches.

The queen is standing next to her, but she is looking out the window, her face looks puzzled; her hand in between her tresses. She looks absolutely breathtaking, the way her whole being seems to glow under the moonlight, but her eyes- her eyes are chocolate brown right now and they are filled with so much emotions. She is now blatantly staring at the Queen's beauty, she can't help it, all fears disappear and replaced by some sort of awe.

The Queen seems to feel her gaze and turns to look at her in surprise. She holds the warm sheets closer to cover herself, feeling vulnerable.

'What are you doing?' She rasps out. The Queen looks startled, surprised that she is awake. The queen bites her lips, as if thinking of a lie to cover up.

In the end, she lets out another sigh and puts her hand into her brown tresses again to mess it up.

'Don't lie to me.' She says again.

'You looked cold...shut up.' The Queen avoids her eyes and simply says, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she quickly turns away to return to her side of the bed. Her heart flutters and suddenly she feels warm all over. Like when she was a street kid with nowhere to go to at night, and it was snowing, and a kind lady came out of a diner to wrap her up in a warm blanket and gave her a small bowl of warm mushroom soup.

Somehow, she trusts her.

'Okay.' Is all she says. Her heart starts to thump loudly again when she feels the Queen entering the bed, though it is now beating loudly for different reason.

'Don't take away all the blanket.' The queen says and she looks up at the Queen's brown eyes. She follows the Queen's gaze and realizes she has kinda wrapped herself in the warm blanket due to being so nervous. She blushes and slowly unwrap herself to share the blanket.

'Sorry.' She mumbles. The queen smirks knowingly. And now she feels more nervous, she can literally feel the Queen as they are right under the same blanket.

'You can come nearer if you're still cold.' The queen says, still smirking.

She shakes her head.

'Fine, then I'll come nearer.' The queen teases and she widens her eyes.

'Don't worry, I won't bite.' The queen smirks harder now, she can feel that she is on the verge of laughing. She isn't scared because the Queen's eyes are still brown, no sign of the monster. 'Unless you want me to.'

She shakes her head before burying her head into the pillow, blushing hard.

'Goodnight.' She mumbles.

The queen laughs aloud.

* * *

She expected two things the next morning she wakes up: one, the Queen will be gone; two, Linda will be there to send in a tray of breakfast.

However, waking up in the Queen's arms is totally unexpected, waking up with something soft and round in her hands is not in the list either, and certainly legs tangled between the queen's is a no no too.

Therefore, naturally, her unconsciousness felt the warmth and has snuggled more into the Queen's, but when she _wakes_ up and realizes what the hell is going on...well, _naturally_ , she freaks out and freezes, her eyes as round and big as a dinner plate.

 _The fuck?!_

That is first thing that comes to mind, then she glances down, she sees that her hands are grabbing a pair of soft, warm and full breasts, she blushes hard.

One part of her brain says: oh my God, let go! The other part, however, says: oh my God, can we squeeze it?

She just stares at the Queen's boobs while her brain takes a very long time making a choice, she is so focused, she doesn't realize that the Queen has woken up and is now looking at her amusingly.

 _Come on, just once._

 _What? No!_

 _It looks tempting doesn't it. Come on, she won't know._

 _Just once. Okay._

 _Yupppp!_

Her fingers that are on the breasts hesitantly squeezes gently.

Okay, she expected it to be a really nice feeling, that she got it right. Now another thing she did not expect?

A moan.

The Queen moans and arches her back, pushing her breasts more into her hands.

She freezes again, her whole being freezes. Then, slowly, slowly, her eyes move upwards and meet a very smug and amused blue ethereal eyes. She gulps and her expression is like a deer caught in the headlights.

In one swift moment, the Queen pushes her and her back fully hits the bed, the Queen straddles her and puts both her hands above her head .

'What are you doing?' The Queen licks her lips, her voice hoarse and raspy.

'I-uhh-I' she stutters. The Queen seems to be more amused as her body slowly leans down on hers, she can't help it, her nipples suddenly strains against the silk upon feeling the Queen's erect ones. She gulps again.

'Are you being a bad girl?' The Queen whispers as her hips move forward sensually at the last words.

She moans. She can't help it, she can't believe how turned on she is right now.

'You like that?' The Queen looks into her eyes. Her lips are parted, but no words came out. The queen moves her hips again, she moans louder this time as she can feel the Queen's heat against hers, but just separated by a piece of silk. Suddenly she remembers every single feelings and pleasure she had received that day, the fear? Yes a little bit, but most of the all- the feeling of being so _alive_ , and the craving for release.

'Tell me. Tell me you want me.' The Queen groans in her ear, a hint of plead can be heard.

'Fuck…' She can't think clearly, she really doesn't know, one part of her really _really_ want it, but the sensible part of her keeps on yelling _no_.

The Queen growls and bit her earlobe upon hearing her curse. She whimpers at the feel of the Queen's tongue on her sensitive ear.

'Kiss me.' The Queen says, waiting for her to make the first move, wanting her to just say yes to what's next. She is kinda touched that the Queen is at least asking her, she looks into the Queen ethereal blue eyes, seeing a hint of plead. With that, all sensible thoughts are thrown out the window. She pushes her lips onto the Queen's full lips, moaning at the feeling. It took the Queen a second to realize she actually kissed her, and then she kissed her back with same passion. Their lips moves against each other roughly, but passionately. The Queen quickly pushes her tongue into her mouth, and she lets her.

The Queen continues to thrust her hips, harder now. She arches her back, and slowly, her hips too, start to move with the Queen's.

'Tell me what you want, tell me.' The Queen pants, and kisses her again. The tongues duel together and the Queen lets go of her hands to grab her hips. She arches her back again and she feels the Queen's hands squeezes her ass, she puts her hands on the Queen's shoulders for dear life.

'Ahhhhhhh-' She moans. Of course she wants the Queen, she needs her. But the truth is, she doesn't want to _want_ the Queen, she doesn't want to _need_ the Queen, not after what she has done to her.

'Fuck! I–' Her body is clearly showing what she needs right now, but her mind, her mind just won't say it.

'You know you want me _, I know_ you want me, your aura is burning me right now.' The Queen says while kissing and sucking her neck, her head automatically tilts to give the Queen more space.

' I- I can't' She pants. She can't, she just can't say it. Not yet, not yet.

'God, why do you need to be so stubborn?' The Queen growls and kisses her furiously. Before she can even return the kiss, the Queen stopped. The Queen abruptly stands up, leaving her a panting, horny mess on the bed, and heads to the bathroom.

'What- wait, where are you going?' She pants.

'To take a cold shower.' The Queen doesn't even stop to speak, and the bathroom door closes behind her.

She lays back down and lets out a frustrated groan, a emotionally and sexually frustrated groan.

'Fuck!' She mutters and runs her hand through her messy blonde hair. The steady throb between her legs is still there, at the same time, the heart throbs too, with disappointed and sadness.

'What is wrong with me?' She groans.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, and she quickly pulls the blanket to cover herself up even though she is still wearing the robe. The door opens to reveal Linda with a kind smile plastered on her face.

'Good morning, honey.' Linda says in her ever there motherly tone.

'Mor- morning.' She replies hesitantly. She sits up and leans against the head board, holding a pillow against her chest and unconsciously pouts.

'How are you this morning?' Linda asks, putting the tray in front of her. She looks up, surprised that someone actually asked her that.

She sighs and decides to tell the truth.

'Horrible actually. But thanks for asking.' She gives Linda a weak smile.

'Oh? Wanna talk about it?' Linda says kindly and pats her knee. Just then, the bathroom door opens to reveal the Queen in her leather pants and a revealing top. The Queen sends her a glare and she bows her head, avoiding her eyes.

"Ysa, you're skipping breakfast?' Linda asks disapprovingly.

The Queen pauses in her steps but doesn't turn around.

'No, I'm hungry for something else.' With that, she storms out and slams the door hard behind her back.

She doesn't know why, but she feels sad and angry and disappointed and guilty and whole lot of feelings. She can't hold the tears at bay, and they starts to fall freely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! This chapter is a bit boring I'm afraid as it's all about Lauren and her feelings. And on that note, please still enjoy it! Happy Good Friday! ( I don't celebrate it tho:/)**

Chapter 7

'Oh honey, come here.' Linda says gently and pulls her into her arms. She lets herself pulled in without struggling, her shoulders has start to shake and she covers her mouth, hoping to down her rasping sobs.

Linda soothes her back and says nothing. She shakes her head and gasps out ' I don't know what's wrong with me...' She hiccups and by now she has made a patch of wet spot on Linda's chest.

'You're confused, that's all.' Linda replies softly.

'I don't know.' She lifts her head and shakes her head, her hand moving to wipe away her tears.

'Do you hate her?' Linda asks.

' Yes!' Of course she does, it is only natural and right to hate someone that evil and cruel. But is the brown eye Queen evil and cruel? She was nice and gentle...

'No...I don't know. I want to hate her but I, I -' she shrugs, eyes still red and puffy.

'Have feelings for her?'

'What?! NO!' She denies straight away, does she? No, she can't have. That is so wrong! But it feels right...No. She can't. 'I can't! '

'Why not?' Linda asks again, kindness and understanding in her green eyes.

'Well, to start off, she's Fae. She's a freaking Succubus. She's cruel. She treats humans horribly. She threathens me. My God, Linda, she effing raped me!' She yells, she cringes because even what came out of her mouth sounds like someone terribly horrible to like to her.

'I'm not talking about her Fae. Honey, I'm talking about the true Ysabeau.' Linda says slowly with a twinkle in her eyes.

'The brown eye one...?' She hesitates.

'The one and only.' Linda smiles. 'What do you think about her?'

She bows her head and smiles unconsciously. 'I don't know...'

Linda gently lifts her chin so that they look at each other, then Linda puts her hand on her chest.

'Of course you do. It's been hiding in here. You'are just in denial.'

Her gaze on Linda falters, and she mumbles a 'I don't know '.

'Honey, for once don't think about the Succubus, not how the Fae queen treated the humans, how she forcefully feed from you; think about Ysa. Ysa is a sweet and kind girl who wanted to save an injured bird or secretly took in a homeless puppy when she was 8.'

'She did?' She asks in surprise.

'Oh yes, she did. It was just when her fae matured and she had been trained to be the next in line ever since. She was trained and taught how to be the Dark King's daughter, but before that, she was still raised by a human, her mother.' Linda says slowly and her lips quirk upwards, her green eyes seem to be lost in a memory lane for a moment.

She keeps quiet. 'I guess...when she has brown eyes, she smiles at me, and she is so gentle, and she's more adorably shy...' A smile graces hee face when she thinks of the brown eye Queen.

'That settles it doesn't it?' Linda says happily.

'Wh-Huh?' She asks, confused.

'No, it's not my place to tell you. You have to listen to your heart.' Linda pats her arm, with that, she starts to get up to leave.

She tilts her head, confused at her mixed and complicated feelings.

'Eat and shower. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?' Linda says as she stands by the door.

'Okay, thank you so much Linda, it means a lot to me.' She says with a weak smile. Linda returns the gesture before closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

She showered and ate ,though she only ate a little bit. As she waits for the Queen's return, she sits on the floor facing the balcony that overlooks the sea.

Does she like her?

Does she not hate her anymore?

Does she want her?

Does she wants the Queen to return her feelings?

She puts her hand over her chest, and feel the rhythmic sound of her heart beating. She thinks about the way the Queen actually blushed or flashed her a shy smile, she feels her heart flutters and her lips curls into a smile. She guesses, maybe, just maybe, it's not that bad to like the real, true...Ysabeau.

What a beautiful name.

'Ysabeau...' she says softly, liking the way the sound of the name, and the way her heart thumps faster. She blushes, is this what it feels to genuinely like someone that way?

The blue eye Queen however, will she ever learn to accept and love that part of the Queen? The Succubus was cruel, merciless and selfish. But the way the Succubus can make her being feel so alive... she shivers, suddenly remembering how the Queen's touch burned her skin and how her...tongue on her...She blushes again and shakes her head.

No, I shouldn't like it. She did it against my will, she was teasing and playing me, it was a horrible experience to be so violated like that.

But the Succubus's patience will run off soon, will she let her touch her then? Does she want her touch? She trails her fingers under the same silk, trailing her fingers up and down on her navel, her tummy tingled and she involuntary tightens her thighs. Maybe, she doesn't know. Will she want the Queen to look at her hungrily, like all she ever wanted right that moment is her? Maybe. Will she want the Queen to look at her lovingly as she touches her? Maybe.

Maybe, she will learn to want them both.

She knows this is wrong, the Queen might never even have one speck of feelings for her, or she will die of age before the brown eye Queen actually kisses her , or all the humans will hate her for this, or she is actually betraying her kind.

But all of that no longer matter for her. So be it if she is a betrayer to like a Fae, so be it if others hate her, so be it if the Queen never have feelings for her. It's her short, miserable, human life. She only lives it once, and to finally feel hope growing and warmth growing in her heart like a shooting star in a vast night sky; to feel that she actually saw that light at the end of the tunnel -she doesn't care what people think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Ysa, you know it's impossible. You're the future Fae Queen, your love with Alyssa won't work.'

'I don't care, I'll live the life I choose.' Bo said defiantly. ' Alyssa and I are in love, mum! She's the love of my life...' Bo whispered the last part, a smile on her face just the mere thought of the beautiful woman.

'Oh, Ysa, I know. But what if your father finds out? What would he think? Worst, what would he do?'

'He had one with you! You are a human!' Bo crossed her arms. 'He won't do anything to Alys, I will not allow that.'

'You know that was different... ' her mother prompted gently. 'Our relationship wasn't... well...official, for lack of better Dark King did not bond with me, what you're saying is you want to bond with Alyssa.'

'So what if father did not made you the Queen, I'm not going to be him.' Bo spat in disgust. 'Keeping his lover in his room, what kind of love is that? When I'm the Queen, I will marry Alyssa and make her my Queen!'

'Oh, Ysa. I don't understand, I wish you could just leave it. It's not going to work, it will save you the pain.' Her mother said sympatheticaly.

Bo looked at her mother in disbelief, she couldn't believe she said that to her! For 18 years, she was the only person she could trust, the kindest person she has ever seen. She has always supported her no matter what, but when it comes to the most important thing in her life, she wouldn't provide her some emotional support!

Bo shook her head. 'You're right.' her mother looked at her in relief. 'You're right, you don't understand. I'll deal with it myself.' With that, Bo turned away from her mother sad and angry, as her mother could only looked on helplessly as Bo left.

XXXXXX

Bo is not in the mood today, she takes the Chi greedily from the man under him as the man groan in pleasure. When the groan turns into a painful whimper, Bo did not stop. The woman who is kissing Bo's shoulders as she fondles with her breasts starts to slow down in alarm, but Bo quickly turns away and grab her by the chin and starts pulling Chi from her. The woman arches her back and moans, the man lays lifeless under them. When the woman's life slowly slips away, Bo takes the last sip and throw her onto the man without a care.

She's full of Chi.

But she feels empty.

'Ahhhhhh!' She screams angrily, hoping to pour everything she's feeling right now through her voice. When that doesn't work, she starts to thrash everything around her, the curtains, the chairs, the dresser...

For years since that eventful day, she has locked herself up. Losing her mate wasn't easy. Losing the feeling of unconditional love and safety made her build up layers and layers of walls around her heart to protect it from breaking again; losing Alyssa was the worst thing that have happened to her. The anger and coldness that comes with the sadness of losing the love of her life made her cruel and unapproachable.

Her Alyssa, long curly red hair, with cute tiny freckles on her rosy cheeks. And her soulful green eyes, there holds her home, where she could get lost but feel at home at the same time. Her innocent and pure laughter is happiness itself, the way Alyssa would look at her always made her heart filled with so so much love. And oh, everything they kissed or made love, Bo knew she is the one she wants to be with for the rest of her Fae life, when she is made queen, she would bond with Alyssa so they could be together forever...

It's been a hundred years, now everything about Alyssa makes her heart clenched and bring tears to her eyes. It took her more than 50 years to accept that she was gone, and she was prepared to love no one and not be loved the way she was loved and had loved for the rest of her life.

Then comes _her_. That _her_ whose name she still doesn't know of, the only thing she knows is that the woman is supposed to be dead. But something about her Chi was so familiar it scared her to her bones, and made her heart clenched and fluttered at the same time. Something about that woman made her soul sang in rejoice and her Succubus to say...

 _I found you._

That moment had scared her so so much, it had brought back so much locked memories and feelings , she had left the room hastily before she lost it.

It still scares her. Everything about that woman in her bedroom now, that stubborn and headstrong woman.

'Oh, Alyssa, I'm so sorry...' Bo sinks down on the wall and cries in her palms.

XXXXXX

'AOIFE, what is this?!' The Dark King bellowed. Aoife stood in front of Bo and Alyssa, trying to protect her daughter. Though Bo could see that her mother was shaking, afraid. So was Alyssa, cowering behind her, she squeezes her lover's hand and bravely stood in front of both of them, arms spread as a sign of protection.

'I can speak for myself!' She gritted through her teeth.

The Dark King merely raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly.

'Of course you can, my ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HUMAN?'

'She has a name! Her name is Alyssa!' Bo yelled.

'Ysa, don't...' Aoifa sayid carefully, putting a soft hand on her arm. Bo shrugged it away.

'Oh, Alyssa? What a beautiful name for a human like you. Now tell me, Alyssa, what were you going to do with my daughter?' The Dark King looked down on her, an evil glint in his eyes.

'DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER!' Bo yelled again. Alyssa started to cry in fear.

'AND DON'T YOU DARE TO RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!' The Dark King bellowed. 'Now tell me what were you two doing?'

'We were going to bond before you entered the room.' Bo said as calmly as she could managed at the moment.

'Bond?' The Dark King laughed out loud. 'I think not! Aoife, dear, come here.' The King orders, Aoife glanced Bo in alarmed though she listened the King's order and slowly moved to him.

'Don't.' Bo said in alarm and grabbed her mom's hand, not trusting her father a bit.

'Aoife.' The King said again in warning. Aoife looked at her daughter sadly one last time before going to the King's side.

'Now, my dear Ysabeau, I'm going to teach you how to treat a human okay?' Her father said too sweetly.

'No, what are you doing?' Bo grabbed Alyssa hand tightly, dread crash through her veins. Her stomach churned.

' You know, I think being raised by a human have done you no good. Look at you, wanting to bond with a _human_? What nonsense, you're _my_ daughter, you are destined for better, darker things.' The King forcefully grabbed Aoife's chin and looked into her tearful eyes.

'Shhh, Oh Aoife, I did loved you, but the things I have to do for our daughter..' The King smoothed Aoife's cheek softly before kissing her.

'No, stop...STOP! ' Bo screamed as she looked the life Chi sucked out of her mother's mouth to her father's lips. No voice came from her mother as she did not scream, whimper nor struggle as she slowly sacked in his arms. Tears fell from Bo's cheeks, and she screamed and screamed for her mother.

'Oh my God.' She heard Alysaa whispered.

'Now, see that Ysa?' The King dropped Aoife on the cold hard ground and licked his lips.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU MONSTER!' Bo screamed and held Alyssa closer to her.

'I am the DARK. There's nothing I wouldn't do. And you, Ysabeau Hades, you ARE _MY_ DAUGHTER.'

'NO! I AM NOT YOU! YOU ARE DISGUSTING AND SICK. SHE WAS MY MOTHER! ' Bo choked.

'Nonsence, now if that did not trigger your darkness, maybe you should do the same thing to your human lover.'

'No, no, no...' Alyssa repeated.

'What?!' Bo gaped at his father. 'NO!'

'If you don't, I will. You know, maybe this will teach you a lesson, one can not be strong and powerful without darkness and hatred.'

'NEVER!' Bo screamed and she pulled Alyssa in her chest, Alyssa was crying and shaking.

'You know humans are such nuisance, frail and so much feelings. Now, give daddy that _thing_.'

'NO...PLEASE...' Bo shakes her head, fear crept through her bones and cold her heart.

'Tsk,Tsk. A Succubus should never beg, you know. Now, let me show you this trick.'

With that, The Dark King stood where he was and simply opened his mouth.

XXXXXX

She remembers the helpless feeling as Alyssa hands clench her top in fists but her mouth was forced opened by an unknown force, slowly slowly, the chi was sucked out of her mouth and her fist starts to uncurled. The next thing she knows, her lover was lifeless in her arms. It had all happened so fast, the light in her eyes had faded so fast..

She wasn't even capable of screaming, though her insides were boiling and breaking at the same time. Darkness quickly overcame her, and she was filled with so much hatred, she felt invincible and powerful.

She remembers everything.

XXXXXX

'I'm going to kill you.' She whispered. Then it turned into a scream. The only reply she got was a laugh.

'Of course you are. But you can't, I am HADES, I am DEATH. GUARDS!' The King bellowed an order and came a dozen armed guards surrounding her.

In a fit of rage, she could only punched and kicked everyone as her Succubus had not fully matured. Her resistance was futile when her four limps were finally held. The king slowly approached her as she glared at him with blood shot eyes.

'I will kill you, I swear.' She growls.

'You don't need to, when the time comes I will return to my realm. Because by that time, you would have made a wonderful queen on this Earth. Just. Like. Me.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She doesn't know why, she keeps on looking at the door, hoping it will open soon and that familiar face will appear. Her heart ache, she's scared. But she will take a leapt of faith, she is not turning back, she's turning 30 soon, thought she kinda lost track of time, she still knows what year is it, just not the date as the days just passes by. As she was saying, she's turning 30 soon, she's getting old.

In other words, she's dying.

Okay maybe not, but then again, her life is at risk everyday. Okay, that's not the point, the point is, she's human, and time means a lot to her now that she has something to hold onto. Or someone, whatever.

She takes a deep breath, she wants to do this. She wants to... trust the queen, she... wants her, even her feelings (she will not say love) will not be reciprocated. But she knows, she knows it's better to love and lost than not love at all. In this cruel world, her worst nightmare is somehow twisted into her silver lining...and she's taking the chance, it's too rare to not grasp it in her miserable life.

Well whatever, what does she have to lose anyway? Nothing, that is.

Her breath catches when the door opens, and she snaps her head to the direction. She meet up with a pair of gorgeous eyes that are both brown and blue at the same time. But what really catches her attention is that when she looks into that pair of eyes, she sees a broken soul. Her heart ache for her and her whole being becomes on edge as she literally feels that broken and hurt vibes surrounding her.

'What's wrong?' She asks gently.

The queen slowly moves her head to look into her eyes. Time stops between them as their connect their eyes. she freezes, what is this feeling? She saw those eyes before, not like before this, but before before... what? You're not making sense, she chidded herself and looks down, before looking up into a pair of confused and broken eyes again.

The queen shakes her head again, her eyes battling the change of colours. Okay now she's confused, what is this feeling? She feels like she saw the queen before, she feels like she knew her before...what? Stop it. She chidded herself again.

'No, you're not Alyssa...' she hears the Queen murmurs and she looks up again, confused.

'What did you say?' She asks.

'You're not her.' The queen shakes her head, before repeating those words again and again, her head shaking faster. Okay, now she's confused and worried, she stands up from the bed and walks towards the Queen, putting hands on her shoulders.

'Hey, look at me. Stop it!' She raises her voice and stills her hands on the Queen's shoulders.

The Queen stills for a moment and look at her. Her heart aches again, she has never seen the strong bi-polar Queen this vulnerable before.

'It's lust.' Was all the Queen said before the Queen lurges herself onto her, her lips crashed onto hers, and it moves fiercely across hers, igniting a fire from inside out. She remains stunned as the Queen holds her face and kisses her. The Queen slowly pushes them forward and she holds onto the Queen's shoulders for support even though her lips remains stunned on the burning sensation. Finally she slowly moves her face to touch her face too, and she kisses her back, moving just as fierce but still can't quite keep up with the furious pace.

The back of her knees hit the edge of the King Size bed and she falls onto the soft bed, bringing the Queen with her. She gasps but it was swallowed by the Queen's restless lips. The Queen pushes her tongue into her and she arches her back and welcomes the feeling of tongues duelling.

The Queen moves at a furious pace, kissing and biting along her neck, but somehow she doesn't feel it...she doesn't feel that the passion is directed at her, she feels more like a substitution and the Queen is just using her to distract herself. The Queen did not stop however, and rips off the robe from her body roughly instead.

No, she doesn't want this.

The Queen fondled her breasts and pinches her nipples to hard peaks. She winced at the pain and tangles her hands into the Queen's tresses to pull her up.

'No...stop...' she pants. Something's off...

The Queen covers her hard nipple and massages it with her warm tongue, she can't help arching her back but she can't feel anything at all. The Queen is so close yet so far, it's like her mind and heart is somewhere far away she can't reach.

'Stop...' she tugs again, but the Queen continues her assault nonetheless.

'Ysabeau stop it!' She raises her voice and tugs her hard towards her face. It seems to do the trick, the Queen stops and looks up. Her heart breaks at the sight, the Queen... is crying.

'You're not her, you cannot be her!' The Queen whispers in a broken voice. 'It's just lust, I can make it go away.'

She craddles the Queen's cheeks and uses her thumbs to wipe away the tears falling down her face.

'Shhh...who's her?' She asks her gently.

'Please let me make it go away.' The Queen pleads.

'Make what go away? Who is her?' She asks softly, heart breaking at the sight.

'It hurts. My heart hurts.' The Queen let's out another cry and she whimpers upon hearing that sound. 'Seeing you now hurts. Please make it go away.'

Tears well up in her eyes and starts to fall down her cheeks too. Seeing her hurts? But most of all, how can she help take the pain away from the Queen?

She craddles the Queen's cheeks gently and puts some fallen hair behind her ear. Then she places her lips on tear-stained lips. The Queen's lips are trembling but she continues to kiss her with care, as if this is the last she would kiss her. No tongue involved, just soft lips moving across stunned lips, just soft lips exploring the other.

The Queen's shoulders shakes and she let's out another shudder of cry as she tries to return the soft kiss, the Queen closes her eyes as the feelings overwhelmed her. She starts to shake her head and distance herself from the intimate kiss, it reminds her too much of Alyssa.

'It hurts, it hurts. I can't do this, please.' The Queen cries and pushes herself away. She cries too, she can't, her heart hurts too knowing the Queen is hurting so much. She wants to make it better, she wants to know the reason why and make it all better.

'Please don't cry. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.' she cries and craddles the Queen's cheek.

The Queen closes her eyes and fresh tears continue to fall. 'No...you're not, I let you leave me, now you're gone, and I miss you so much...so much Alyssa.'

She whimpers, she is not...Alyssa. The Queen must have loved this Alyssa alot to be hurting so much now. Who was Alyssa? Where did she go? if its possible, her heart breaks again and she slowly takes her hand away from the Queen's cheek.

'I'm not...Alyssa.' she whispers painfully.

'No you're not...' the Queen opens her eyes and looks into her eyes. She whimpers again, she can't bear this. This pain is worse than any pain she has endured her whole life, not she she was humiliated, not when she was slapped, not when she was punished...She looks away, she can't look at the Queen at the moment. She swallows the lump, she doesn't want to lose it in front of the Queen. The Queen suddenly holds her chin up to meet her teary eyes and whispers.

'But I think I love you already.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'I don't understand... ' she whispers, because she is beyond confused at the moment. 'What do you mean?'

The Queen closes her eyes and a tear falls gracefully down her cheek. 'I don't know, no one has ever made me feel like this since she had gone. You remind me so much of her.'

She backs off a little bit, her heart thumping loudly inside her chest. Millions of mixed feelings running through her veins, and she can feel her walls slowly building up again, layers and layers around her heart.

'My name's Lauren.' She says, her brown eyes slowly lose the long hidden warmth.

'What?' The Queen asks, startled at the sudden statement and when she looks up into Lauren's eyes, those brown eyes are back with cold defiance like when she first saw her.

She shakes her head. 'My name is Lauren Lewis and I am _not_ your past lover, or a memory of a ghost from your past. I am _not_ Alysaa, and I will not downgrade myself to be someone I'm not just so I can be loved by you.'

'What? No!' The Queen says, alarmed. 'I told you I know you are not Alysaa! I am too well aware of that!'

'Then why would you love... me?' She asks in a painful voice, vulnerablity flashes past her eyes. The Queen's heart breaks at the recognition, she had made her feel this way, she had made her feel like she doesn't deserved to be loved for being just herself.

'Oh Lauren...' the Queen cups her cheeks and looks into her eyes. Lauren's heart flutters upon hearing her name called out by the Queen so gently. 'I'm sorry I made you feel like... this. I don't know how to explain this, but I like you for _you_. For the way you always stood your ground, fighting for yourself and your own kind, I like you for your courage to say no. I like you for protecting your dignity so strongly, I like you for being stubborn though that could be very frustrating.'

Lauren's heart melt hearing those affectionate words from the Queen, and she rolls her eyes lovingly hearing the last part to cover her flushed face and neck. But there is still one thing that is nagging her.

'What about Alysaa? In what way do I remind you of her? '

The Queen sighs and looks away. ' I guess it's the way I feel when I'm with you. You are very different from Alysaa, but it's the way how I feel so much ...at home when I'm with you that scares me. I'm scared to feel again what I've felt when I was with Alysaa, loosing her was the most painful thing I have even been through, and now that I'm feeling the same way again now...what if I lose you too? I don't think I can take it, it will ruin me.' The queen pauses and looks back at her. 'I'm afraid to fall in love again, Lauren.' She whispers. 'But I already have.'

Lauren looks into the Queen's eyes. Somehow the Queen has once again managed to break down her walls in no time at all and so effortlessly. She caresses the Queen's cheek affectionately and moves closer.

'Well maybe you don't have to be afraid.' She whispers against the Queen's lips, and once again softly presses her lips against hers. The Queen tenses for a moment before slowly returning the kiss. The kiss is slow and passionate, and both of them can tatse tears on their lips, but still they kiss.

Soon the fire was ignited and the Queen gently nudges Lauren's shoulders backwards.

'No, don't .' Lauren whispers and the Queen raises her eyebrown in question, but Lauren replies only by using her thumb to caress the Queen's bottom lip before parting it, she then boldly slips her tongue inside to meet with the other, the Queen moans in surprise. Their tongues duel with each other before Lauren pushes the Queen onto the soft bed.

'Let me.' She pants.

She lays gentle kisses onto the Queen's jaw, and traces it down her neck. Her hands slowly unbottoning the Queen's button down shirt. The Queen loses her hands into long tresses of blonde as Lauren greedily places kisses onto every exposed skin. Her trembling hand goes to unhook the black bra and out springs two beautiful firm, round breasts. She gasps at the beauty.

'Wow.' She slowly caresses the side breasts, loving the goose bumps that appear and the darkening and hardening nub. She looks up to see darkened orbs, filled with lust.

'Touch me.' The Queen husks, and covers Lauren's hands to palm her heavy breasts. She fondles the breast and brushes her thumb over the hard nipple, eliciting a gasp. She lays gentle kisses between the valleys before covering a nipple with her lips, playfully nibbing and licking it. The Queen arches her back and pushes Lauren's head closer to her, hips moving upwards, seeking for relieve.

'Ohh Lauren..' The Queen let out a plea, dragging her own hand down to between her thigh, hoping to ease the desire herself.

'Na-uh. Let me take care of you tonight, my Queen.' Lauren husks into her ear, making her shiver before removing the Queen's hand away. The Queen's hand moves to grab her ass instead making her grind involuntary. She kisses the Queen while her hand slowly caresses the Queen's inner thigh, moving sensually closer and closer to the Queen's heat. When their tongues start their dance, she uses her fingers to tease with the Queen's wet, hot lips; parting it to touch the sensitive nub that is twitching and begging for attention.

'Is this all for me?' She asks in disbelief, looking inti the Queen's lustful eyes that match her own.

'Yes..' the Queen pants, hips jerking up for more contact. Lauren slowly circles the clit, listening to the Queen's gasps and silent moans, looking at the Queen's face, her eyes closed and her mouth opened and ocassionally biting her pouty lips. She wonders how would the Queen react if...she presses directly onto her clit and rubs it hardly.

'Ahhhhh fuckk Lauren!' The Queen screams and immediately grabs onto her shoulders tightly, her hips grinding onto her fingers.

'More...' the Queen pants. Lauren slowly moves her fingers down to the Queen's entrance, she is so wet.. again, she enters two fingers slowly and she too, closes her eyes at the unexpected pleasure. The Queen is so warm and tight...

'Godd, my Queen, you're so...' she husks out.

'Ohhhh..' the Queen gasps, and holds onto Lauren's wrist, the other hand grabbing her blonde tresses.

Once she is knuckles deep, she pauses and closes her eyes, wanting to save this feeling and sensation in her memory forever, the warmth and soft walls pulsating against her fingers. Then she opens her eyes to meet with brown orbs, she doesn't want to miss any reaction, she spreads her fingers inside, and the Queen arches her back and moans.

'My god, you're beautiful.' She cant help but say, then she reaches deeper and rubs at a certain spot repeatly.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh yesss right there! Ahhhhhhh that's it!' The Queen lets out a scream and tightens her grip on her wrist so that she couldnt move it.

'Dont stop...harder!' The Queen commands, eyes closed at the pleasure, gushes and gushes of wetness come out of her pussy. She kisses the Queen's neck and pants in her ear.

'Can you feel me, my Queen?' She asks as she slowly, slowly moves her fingers out and in again in a torturously slow pace, she wants to savour every single second of this delucious friction, she wants this to last.

'Yes...faster.' The Queen pants, Lauren's constant hot, fast breath against her neck together with her fingers inside her, moving so slowly is driving her crazy, she needs to...she tries to control Lauren's hand to be faster, but to no avail.

'I want this to last, my Queen.' She replies, but everytime she moves in slowly, her tips of her nimble fingers will rubs against that certain spot that makes the Queen whimpers and jerks. She kisses the Queen, the pace just as slow.

'Lauren..I'm so close, ohhhhhhhhh!' The Queen moans loudly again when she uses her thumb to rub against the Queen's throbbing clit. Lauren, mesmerized at the Queen's beauty, starts to fasten her pace. In, out, in, twist, out...

'Ah-ahhhhhhhhhh Lauren don't stop!' The Queen screams, her hand on Lauren's wrist urges her to be faster and harder, her hips grinding hard with the pace.

Lauren pants, and whispers 'I love you's into the Queen's ear, and that seems to spur her on.

'Fuckkkkk ahhhhhhhhhhhhh' With a harsh pinch on her clit, the Queen lets out a high pitch scream before her whole body freezes in mid air, making a beautiful arch; one leg wrapped around Lauren's back, heel digging into her low back; the other planted firmly on the bed, tip-toed. As it there is a magnetic pull, Lauren's face is somehow pulled towards the Queen, as if their souls is begging for each other. Then, the most unbelievable thing happened: the Queen feed from Lauren as it is an instinct but what really took her off guard was when the essence reversed. Lauren looks on, wide eyed when pink colour chi travels into her mouth. It isn't painful, quite the opposite actually. It sends a warmth into her entire body and she seems to glow. She feels a tingle settles at the bottom of her abdomen. Everything happened very fast, as if it did not happened at all. But it did, she knew.

Everything seemed to stop, then gushes and gushes of rose liquid squirts out of the Queen's red velvet, and the Queen's mouth can only let out a silent scream. It's a breath-taking sight to Lauren, and to think she can bring out such pleasure from the Succubus Queen, gives her a sense of pride she has never felt before, and her love for the Queen doubled and trippled, the lovers' connection strengthen.

The moment seems to end faster then she would like, the Queen soon lumps again the bed, all energy drained. Lauren gently pulls out her fingers that the Queen had a tight grip on, and she too lays down on the Queen heaving chest.

She lays kisses all over the Queen's face, feeling on cloud-nine and absolutely in love. When the Queen's eyes finally flutters open, she kisses her just as gently, no tongue, just lips kissing lazily but not any less affectionate.

'That was amazing. 'The Queen grins.

'I'm glad you liked it.' She smiles bashfully, though feeling extremely proud.

'I love it.'

Silence.

"Do you do that all the time?" she asks cautiously after a while, thinking about the chi exchange.

"Do what?" The queen asks, puzzled.

She opens her mouth to answer, then realizes it must sound really stupid. The Queen is a succubus for God sake, doing what she has just done must be like breathing air.

'Nothing." She shakes her head and smile.

Silence again.

"What does this mean for us? ' she hates herself for ruining the after-glow and asks such question, but her vulnerable self would not let that unanswered.

'It means I am in love with you, Lauren Lewis, so in love.' The Queen kisses her again.

Well, the after glow is back. They can have the serious talk tomorrow, they have more than enough of that today. But she's glad that happened, she's glad that everything happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back, I'm back! I'm sooo sorry for the extremely long overdue update but guys I had my mid-terms exam that lasted for 20 days straight! As I said in my first story (TLLM), I will never abandon any of my stories. Now that it is mid term holiday, I'm hoping to update regularly :) Fingers crossed.**

 **Anyway guys THIS IS IMPORTANT: I will make some editing in Chapter 10, it's a very important edit that plays quite a huge part in my story so please make sure you check it out. This story is back on track, and it's going dark :)**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

"She never learns, does she." the figure mutters to himself, getting up from where he sat, the mirror in front of him replays a scene like an old video player. That filthy human all over the queen, marking her and that useless queen so shamelessly let her.

Hade's hands curl into fists, anger boiling in his veins. For a whole successful century, her daughter was the most powerful queen on earth, conquering all lands across the sea, all human or fae fear her. One breath and all bow at her very feet- such an invincible reputation, how can a simple human just destroy that in a blink of an eye?

When his father had banished him to Tartarus for he was known as a 'curse child' in the loyal family, he knew he had to do something. Thousands and thousands years he had no one to talk to, no one to love and to be loved- that darkness fuelled with hatred and envious had built up in his corrupted soul. Souls after souls with emptiness and hopelessness met him in his hell he called home; human or fae avoided him as if he was a curse, which as years passed he had grown to accept it and build up his own kingdom.

He swore to himself, if he couldn't go back to Olympia which is totally out of his league, he would make his father's creation: the human/fae peaceful world, hell. So he bid his time, waiting for his entire soul to be filled with eternity of hatred that would fuelled his power, waiting for his entire kingdom to be filled with death. He had no wish to kill his father, he cared not for that pathetic man of a father, he simply wanted him to feel what he had felt his whole life: helpless and powerless.

Time does not matter to him for he is immortal, but the day did come: the day he descended on earth. He was invincible then, nothing stopped him from seeking power. In no time, a 'normal unknown man' like him was quickly recognized as devil itself and reputation had quickly built and fear had spread everywhere. He loved every second of the chaos.

He fed on the increasing of fear and hopelessness, and as his power rose on his father's power weakened. To further expand his power, he started capturing humans, and his followers followed greedily. He killed them to create fear and also wars after wars between mankind and fae. Besides, those dead souls would have all gone to his realm down in Tartarus anyway.

He doesn't hate the humankind, he had nothing against them. To him, they were merely weaklings; to him, they were simply tools. But surprisingly, he had found himself attracted to a human woman. He wouldn't call it love, but he did care for her. His time with her was wonderful and nothing he had ever experienced before, when she had his child in her, he was actually genuinely and surprisingly happy.

But slowly he also realized that these warmth feelings had made him soft and weak. At first he ignored it, continuing on capturing humans and keeping them as slaves. He thought he could make an exception for her, his still has his own flesh and blood to back him up. But when he realized his daughter, the future Queen , had fallen in love with a human, and she too was all soft and mushy- he couldn't have that.

So he killed Aoife to teach his daughter a lesson. He did cared for her and their time together was nice while it lasted. But at the end of the day, there could only be him. He will not have a human to ruin everything after he had done so much and been through so much.

To his relief, his daughter did turned into who he wanted her to be: reckless, wild, decisive and he had finally taught her that humans are nothing but a stepping stone, she had turned dark: the perfect Queen. And so he returned to his realm.

It has only been a decade and now it seemed that he has work cut out for him.

* * *

Linda came in with the most heart-warming sight she had not seen in a very, very long time. The Ysa she knew is back.

"Morning, Ysa." She says gently, but the Queen doesn't seem to notice her. She has propped herself up on one elbow, her eyes gazing affectionately on Lauren, her hand combing her golden hair lovingly, her brown eyes shining with a mixture of love and awe. Her smile widens and her dimple appears when Lauren lets out a cute moan and turns to snuggle more into Bo's chest, a small, happy smile visible on her face.

Linda, feeling like she is intruding an intimate moment, softly puts down the tray, and retreats from the room.

Lauren starts to stir, her eye lids flutter open and her mouth lets out the most adorable mewls. Bo holds her breath and takes in everything silently, every single, tiny moves seem to make her fall more hopelessly in love. Not able to take it anymore, she lays butterfly kisses on Lauren's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose tip and the corner of her lips. At last, she places her lips softly on her rose, slightly parted lips. It took a while until Lauren slowly kisses back lazily as she gently caresses her cheeks. Lauren's eyes flutter open, revealing a pair of hooded hazel eyes, Lauren's lips curl into a smile and hums.

"Good morning, my Queen." Lauren husks, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful."Bo grins and kisses her again. Lauren blushes but her eyes shine just as bright as Bo's/

"Is this a dream?" Lauren whispers, afraid that everything is just too good to be true.

"No." Bo chuckles. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." Lauren blushes again.

When Bo puts the tray on the bed, a thought strikes Lauren's mind and she opens her mouth, but closes it again. Looking at the feast, all the food that she could ever dream of when she was alone in the streets or when she was starving in the cold, dark cage- she has doubts again. But before she could say anything, Bo has gently lifted her hand to her lips and says " I'm gonna take you out tonight."

Silence engulfs them both as Lauren stares dumbfounded at the Queen's hopeful and excited face.

"What?" Lauren whispers in disbelief after a moment. Bo gives her a smile, _that_ smile and kisses the inside of her wrist.

"I'm asking whether you would like to go out with me tonight?"

Lauren smiles hesitantly as she digest the information in her mind, but once she does, she smiles- she smiles so wide that a delighted and happy laugh came bursting out.

Bo wonders why she did not ask her earlier, but she knows she could spend her forever making Lauren laugh like that, like her whole being just seems to glow and her eyes shine with unshed tears and basically how can someone be so beautiful?

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Bo chuckles, wondering how someone be this happy over a simple date. Then she realizes that Lauren was a human- still a human, and her smile faded. But Lauren's answer stops her from thinking any further.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you, my Queen."

"Great, now eat. I have to go out soon and I'd pick you up later okay?' Lauren nods and manages a pout along with puppy eyes.

"You can't stay?"

"The castle doesn't run itself, Love." Bo chuckles and gets up but not before placing a kiss on Lauren's forehead.

* * *

Lauren was left alone in the bed, guessing where the Queen would take her, and what the hell would she wear ( certainly not this robe) and basically how did she get here.

A few hours after lunch, Lauren wasn't surprised to see Linda comes in once again that day with that kind smile of hers.

"Hi Linda." She smiles politely. "Do you know where is the queen bringing me?" she asks but not able to keep her smile from widening.

"You'll see honey." Was all Linda said "Come on, I'm here to bring you a dress, you should get ready soon."

"Oh, okay." Lauren smiles again. "Can I, umm, use the bathroom?" she asks tentatively.

Linda raises her eyebrow " Of course you can, what a silly question!" Linda chuckles while Lauren blushes, she then ushers Lauren into the bathroom, leaving the dress hanging on the changing room connected to the bathroom.

Lauren sighs as she gets into the tub, a sense of déjà-vu kinda hit her. The last time she was in the tub was ...she shudders.

 _Things are different now._ She chided herself and shakes her head.

 _How? How different?_ Her conscience asks silently in her head.

 _Just_ _ **different.**_ _I'm going out with the Queen, isn't that enough prove?_

 _It's just different for you. What about the others? Have you forgotten about them?_ Her conscience pushes.

 _Of course not!_ She defended. _How could I ?_

 _But you are not doing anything about it._

Guilt gnaws at her heart. Yes, she's a human loving the Fae Queen, yes everything seems wrong...but it feels so right, like this is where she belongs...

She bits her lips, but what could she do? There's no turning back now.

A knock interrupts her thoughts. " Lauren? Honey you should get up now." Linda's voice travels through the door.

"Okay!" She calls out and gets up from the tub. Whatever, she is just going to enjoy her night out with the Queen. It's her first time going out of the castle after all.

* * *

"Wow, you look beautiful." The Queen says fondly, looking at Lauren with awe. Lauren blushes and puts her head down to cover her flushed cheeks. She is only wearing a simple light blue dress that fits her like a glove, like it was made meant for her. But along with her golden hair cascading down to her shoulders, and her soft pair of shy hazel eyes and natural blush on her cheeks, she looks like an angel to Bo.

"Thank you."

"Let's go. I don't want you to miss it." The Queen puts her hand around Lauren's waist and guides her through the halls.

"Miss what?" Lauren asks curiously.

"This." The Queen holds her tightly as they both arrived outside the castle. Lauren takes a deep breath, she can smell the salt in the air and the sound of waves crashing onto the shore now clearer than ever.

"Wow.."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The Queen asks, but her eyes remain glued to Lauren's face.

Lauren can only nod. It was sunset, the skies are no longer lonely with just the blue but accompanied by the colour of pink, orange and purple. The colours fuse together like a great water colour canvas, and the sea gulls flying towards the burning sun in a V formation completes the picture perfect view.

"Come on, you should feel the sand with your bare feet and the water crashing softly to your legs. It's the best feeling!" The Queen says with an almost childish glee, her smile reaching to her eyes.

"Okay." Lauren laughs happily, letting the Queen lead her to the sea.

She's happy, she really is.

And Bo's happy when Lauren is happy.

For that moment, as they walk hand in hand along the seaside, digging their toes into the soft wet sand and stealing glances at each other, it feels like everything just falls away: no Fae-Human bullshit, no Queen, no slave, no castle- just them : two women happily in love, their laughter compliment the sound of waves and wind around them. It almost seems like a fairy tale.

When the skies are getting darker and the air is getting colder, they simple stand in comfortable silence watching the sun sets into the horizon. It seems like the most peaceful moment, but Bo is suddenly hit by a horrible nauseous feeling as the sun hides completely in the sea. Darkness surrounds them just as the feeling surrounding the Queen's thumping heart. An irrational fear and anxiety hits her like waves.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lauren asks, noticing the Queen has gone tense and the content smile replaced by pursed lips.

Bo tries to fake a smile, but beads of sweat start to form around her forehead and she doesn't know why. "Yeah, I'm fi-"She tries to reassure her but is cut short when another waves of coldness surrounds her, as if someone had just pour a bucket of ice water over her. Her knees buckle and somehow her legs give up on her.

"Bo!" Lauren quickly catches her but was pushed down by the sudden weight. Bo's breathing increase and a frown formed of her head as she tries to balance herself.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asks worrily.

"I don't know." Bo weakly answers, her whole body is high on guard, her eyes darting everywhere warily. Then at the corner of her eyes she sees a movement, a silhouette moving towards them. Her heart thumps painfully against her chest, there is a sense of familiarity and fear as she looks at the silhouette.

"Oh everything is wrong, isn't it?"

Suddenly the silhouette disappears and the cold voice sounds too near.

Too near.

Too cold.

Too familiar.

She turns around slowly. Her eyes widen with fear and she grips Lauren's hand tightly in hers.

"Miss me, Ysabeau?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Father...' The Queen gasps and grabs her hand tighter than ever. She slowly pushes Lauren behind her. 'What- what are you doing here?' Bo forces a smile.

'Oh, Ysabeau, Ysabeau. My dear Ysa...' Hades walks leisurely towards them and they stood their ground, though Bo flinches at her pet name. She gritted her teeth but couldn't hold in her growl.

'What do you want?' she growls.

'What do you mean? I'm hurt you think of me that way. Of course I'm here because I want to see you!'

'Cut that shit. I'm that naive little girl anymore, father. I won't let you lay a finger on Lauren.'

Hades merely raises an eyebrow. 'Are you not? My dear Ysa..' he walked closer to them again and this time they take a step back. Hades keeps a casual voice until he stops one feet from them. 'DID YOU FORGET WHAT I HAVE TAUGHT YOU?' He raises his voice together with his one arm, and Bo is helpless to the unknown strength surrounding her neck, choking her.

'Bo!' she screams, helpless.

Bo struggled, scratching at her neck hoping to get rid of it, but it only got tighter.

'Stupid little one. Is this what I taught you? To fucking fall for a human?! Is it?!' He roared and swings his arm, effectively throwing the queen to the ground 3 feet away.

Bo gasps as the fall took the air out of her chest. 'Lauren...run...'

Lauren wants to run to her, to protect her but she somehow found herself bound to the ground, unable to move. Tears fall down her face as she makes eye contact with the queen, both as helpless as a child.

'Yes. Run, human, run along now. I need to talk to my daughter.' Hades hisses and starts to stalk towards the queen. Bo scrambles to stand as she watches her father waved his arm and she's instantly surrounded to darkness.

Where's Lauren? Bo immediately worry just as Lauren thinks of the same thing for to her, the queen and his father has suddenly disappear.

'Why can't you leave me alone?' she growls, her eyes shining ethereal blue.

'Because you are MINE.' Hades says back. 'I thought I have taught you a lesson. I taught you how to be strong, how to be invincible. This is how you repay me? Huh? Ysa?!'

Bo flinches. ' I didn't-'

'Shut it!' Hades slaps her, hard. 'Filthy succubus. Are you going to disappoint me? Are you going to dirty my name, me, Hades to be with that pathetic human? Are you, Ysa?!'

'Lauren is not pathetic!' Bo growls.

'Oh yeah? Isn't she standing outside, can't even move her legs? Don't you dare test me, let me tell you. Or I will kill not you, but that human you love out there, right there, right now!'

'Don't you dare touch her!' She launches herself at him, but was simply punched back by an unknown force once again.

'Ysa. When will you learn?' He roared at her, and she shudders, hoping it wasn't obvious. 'You are weak! You are useless! You can't even protect yourself, what makes you think you can protect her, huh?'

Bo snaps her eyes shut. He's lying, he's lying, he's just messing up my mind.

'Look at me!' Hades shouted again, and her eyes open involuntary. She's surprised when she realized she was tearing up.

'Crying?' Hades asks disgustingly. 'She had made you soft!'

'She makes me happy!' she screams. Hades lets out a loud fake laugh.

'She makes you weak! Tell me, when's the last time you truly fed?'

Bo keeps quiet.

'Now listen to me Ysabeau. You are worthless and you are weak. You can't protect yourself and your human, and you can never defeat me. So do what I say if you want me to spare your human's life.'

'Never!' she growls.

'Fine. You want me to end her like how I ended your last human lover? What was her name again? Alice?'

'It's Alyssa. Do not speak her name!'

'Whatever. Now after this, I want you to feed from your human lover and ask yourself what is different. Then you will realize how filthy and worthless you and your human is.'

Bo glared at his father.

'One day I'm going to kill you.'

Hades simply smile as if a child was talking to him about her favourite sweet, then without a warning he walks passed Bo casually, and something dark passed from his body to hers. Bo gasps, and her blue eyes filled with a hint of darkness before she collapsed to the ground. Hades glances at her and walk away, disappearing in the air like the darkness surrounding them.

The Queen reappears on the sand and the force that tight her to the ground is gone.

'Bo!' she gasps and ran to her. 'Bo? Can you hear me? Please, wake up!' she cries, her hands cradling the queen's in her lap.

'Ysa? Lauren? Where are you?' Linda's voice rings out in the cold darkness.

'Linda, oh god, Linda!' she yells, desperate and scared.

'Lauren! Oh my gosh, what happened darling? Oh Ysa!' Linda came rushing to her side.

'I was getting worried, you two were so late!

'I don't know what happened, Linda. We were walking and-and then Bo's father appear and-' Lauren hiccupped.

Linda straightens up and tense. 'Ysa's father? Are you sure?'

Lauren nodded and tries help Linda to carry Bo up. They both support each of Bo's side.

'And then Bo disappeared for a very long time. I couldn't move at all. Then suddenly she reappeared and I found her like this...'

'It's okay, honey. Let's get you two back first. It must have been quite a shock for you.'

'Do you think she's okay?'

'She's strong, she will make it.'

* * *

'Bo?' she calls softly to the woman laying on the bed. The Queen has been unconscious for about 3 hours, she has not left her side for even one minute. Now the queen is starting to groan, a sign that she is waking up soon.

'Uggghh.' The Queen winces, the pounding in her head is almost unbearable. Worst of all, she feels so ...tainted. she doesn't how to describe it, it was like there is something in her, something dark, trying to control her body. Where am I?' she asks, disoriented.

'In your room. Do you remember anything?' she asks gently.

'Hungry..' the queen says the only thing she knows, the first and only thought that spring to her mind. Her vision is sharper, and her sense of smell is stronger too. There's something different in the air, she just can't pin point it in her dishevelled state.

'Oh.' She says, disappointed. It should make sense since God knows what happened when the Queen disappeared. She gets up, and avoids the queen's eyes while she says:

'I'm going to fetch Linda, okay? She'll know what to do, I'll be right back.'

'No, Lauren. Stay.' The queen rasps and holds her arm gently. 'I'll take care of my hunger soon.'

She nods and sit down by the queen's side again. She sighs, relieved that nothing's wrong about the Queen except that she is hungry, which is expected.

'I'm sorry our first date went horrible..'

'No, I know it didn't go exactly as expected but it was amazing the first part.' She smiles and the queen's lips etches upwards too.

'I love you.' The queen says suddenly, catching Lauren off guard. The queen touches her cheek gently, and she leans toward the warmth.

'I love you too.'

Silence engulfs them both and slowly the queen feels her succubus, too, starts to arouse. Hunger overcomes her whole being and her eyes shine neon blue. Lauren flinches as the warm soulful brown eyes she looked into has quickly replaced with neon blue filled with hunger and need. Her whole body screams 'run. Danger.'

'Bo..?' she asks cautiously. Her hand slowly trying to approach the dangerous woman before her. Her name seems to bring the queen, even if its for a moment.

'Lauren?' the queen retreats her hand from Lauren's face instantly, as if burnt. She feels so hungry, and Lauren looks so delicious right now.

 ** _NO._**

One part of her screams at her.

 **Not Lauren**!

'I- I have to go. Now.' The queen scrambles upwards and immediately put some distance between herself and the woman she loves. Something is definitely wrong. She cant seems to control herself.

'Bo? What's wrong? Are you okay?' Lauren asks worriedly, her eyes show love and concern. The queen's heart clenches.

'I need to go. Something is no right.'

 ** _Hunger_** **.**

 ** _Feed._**

 ** _Lust._**

The queen's eyes shine blue again. Her hair somehow seems to blow, her eyes wild with lust. Lauren instinctively back away, from here, the queen looks wild and untamed, almost ...feral.

'Ysabeau.' She whispers, her hand reaching out slowly. But before she could lay a finger on the queen's arm, the queen casts one last longing glance at her before turning away and strides to the bedroom door. Leaving the door ajar as she left without a word.

She feels sick, the next thing she knew she has once again knelt in front of sink, pouring out everything from her empty stomach. She chokes and cough, she has a bad feeling about everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Things are just getting good right now. Stick with me and you will find out! Please follow and favourite, I'm really hoping to reach at least 120 follows ;)**

* * *

The queen has not return for 3 days now.

'Don't worry, she'll be back soon.' Linda comforts her, though her voice held a hint of uncertainty.

'Linda...' she groans, she's worried sick and yes she is sick. She is now lying on the bed, feeling extremely nauseous. But she has no time to think about her condition, Bo has not come home for days! 'You must know where she is! Please don't hide anything from me...'

'I'm afraid I really don't, honey. But I assure you Ysa is a big girl, she will take care of herself.' Linda says again, more to herself actually. She, too felt like something is not right, usually Ysa would tell her if she is going to be gone for days.

'Something is wrong, Linda. I'm worried.' Lauren's eyes shine with unshed tears. 'What if she is not coming back?'

'She will.' Linda stresses. 'She will. Now, honey, tell me how you are feeling?'

Lauren avoids her eyes. 'I'm fine.'

'Honey stop lying to yourself.' Linda says sternly. She has an idea of what is going on with Lauren, but she needs to be sure.

'It's just a flu, it will go away. I probably caught it when Bo and I went out to the beach that day.' Lauren says softly, though her hand unconsciously rub gently on her stomach. Linda stares at it and blinks.

'So you only started feeling sick after that day?' she asks slowly.

'Yes, that day ended horribly. It's no surprise I vomited that night.'

Linda nods, 'But it's been repeating for days...right?'

'Yes, but-'

'And you have not eaten much too right...?'

'Gosh, Linda, that does not mean anything. How did you expect I have the appetite to eat these days?'

Linda sighs. 'If you say so, honey. But tell me if you need anything or feel anything wrong, okay?' She knows, but for now, she will have to find Ysa first.

* * *

 **Hungry, so thirsty**.

 _No, we need to go home to Lauren!_

 **Chi first**.

 _No, Lauren_.

 **Lust**.

 _Lauren_.

 **Death**.

 _No, let's go home_!

 **Shut up**!

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh!' The Queen screams into nowhere, there is no peace in her head since she left. The internal turmoil is driving her insane, and she doesn't know what to do. She feels like punching someone, something. 'FUCK! SHUT UP!' She screams as she pulls her hair in agony.

'Problem, Ysabeau?' A deep, low voice whispers in her ear, she turns around immediately in alarm. Goosebumps rising on her skin, her fists clenched tight at her sides.

'You! What have you done to me?!' The Queen yelled furiously at the figure in front of her. Hades stands casually in front of her, his arms around two gorgeous women at both of his sides. He detangles his arms around the women and smirks.

'Just giving you a dose of medicine. How are you feeling?'

The Queen glares, if only look could kill.

'I don't want it. Take it back.' She demands. Hades tilts his head back and laughs loudly, as if he has just heard the most absurd thing.

'Take it back? I think not, Ysa. I'm having so much fun!'

'You're a monster!'

'Cranky are we? You must be really hungry.' Hades turns to one of the woman and pecks her cheek. He then pushes her woman forward roughly. 'Snacks?'

'Fuck you.' The queen spits to the ground, even though the beast in her stirs restlessly. The internal turmoil now stronger than ever, instinct against rational thinking. But her entire being immediately goes out of control as she feels the women's aura flare from a 7 to a full blown 10. Her succubus takes over and her eyes burn, she licks her lips and stalks over like a predator to a prey.

'I'll leave you to your privacy.' Hades says and disappears into thin air.

The Queen moans as she takes a sip from the women, both at once. God, it was so rich and dark.

'Fuck, what are you?' she asks, the succubus purring and paces restlessly, craving for more. Bo is too, lost in delirious as her succubus is too strong, she couldn't find it within herself to deny her succubus anymore. It felt so good.

'We are Valkyries, Hades's creation.' The women smile, and gives her the come-hilter gesture.

As the night goes on, and as the queen feeds, se couldn't stop, and she realize she wouldn't if she could anyway. The taste is like drug, so addictive, so delirious. Thoughts seep into her mind, her succubus taking over her entire being.

Bo quivers in the corner like a wounded animal, she feels so helpless and enslaved.

 _Lauren_... she whispers quietly to herself. But it catches the succubus's attention.

Lauren. That sexy and hot blonde human. SHE IS MINE!

 _No! Lauren is not a property to be owned!_

 **She is _MY_ human. I want her!**

 _No, please_! Bo raises her voice in alarm, but she is so weak her voice was barely a whisper.

 **Lauren is at the castle, isn't she?** The succubus thought to herself, she licks her lips in anticipation upon thinking of Lauren's chi.

 _No! Don't hurt her! Please! Please don't..._

The succubus shuts her off from her mind, tomorrow she will head back to the castle. Everything is hers, after all.

* * *

'Linda?' Lauren calls out in a raspy voice, her hands were gripping the bowl in front of her. Linda has placed a bowl next to her at the night stand in case she needs to vomit again.

'Yes, honey?' Linda quickly rushes to her side, she has been staying at the room with her for the past few days, only leaving to get food though Lauren doesn't eat much. Linda couldn't leave her side at this moment, not when she is so vulnerable.

'I'm scared.' Lauren whispers, her big hazel eyes make Linda's heart clench.

'Why, honey?' Linda asks gently, even though she has an idea.

'I think...I don't know. Is it...' Lauren places the bowl on the night stand and squeezes her hands together. 'Is it possible, that maybe, that ummmm...'

'Yes...?' Linda prompts.

'That succubus can impregnate women?' she avoids her eyes, she can't believe she is asking that question, but it's been bugging her.

'You finally figure it out?' Linda smiles in relief. Lauren's head snaps up, her eyes widen.

'So, it's...it's possible?' she whispers, her hand unconsciously rubs on her stomach again.

'Yes. There have been records that powerful succubus has the ability to impregnate a woman, human or not. But this kind of pregnancy could only happen if there is a true bond between both parties, in which they have to be soulmates.' Linda smiles happily, her hand patting Lauren's hand on her stomach gently.

'Soul...soulmates...?' Lauren whispers. 'So I'm pregnant with Bo's child...?' Lauren asks, her eyes show both fear and love.

Linda only smiles, her eyes curve into a thin line and shine with love. Lauren stares at her stomach, it's not obvious, but there is a slight bump. Thoughts after thoughts sprung to her mind, and she can blame hormones for it as her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

'God, Linda. What if Bo never comes back?' she cries. Linda pulls her into her arms as she cries.

'She will, honey. And she will be so happy. I'm sure of it!'

Lauren shakes her head. 'What if she doesn't want it? I, I...she will hate me. She won't believe me, Linda...' she starts to hyperventilate.

'Shhhh, don't be silly, honey. Ysa will love you and the baby, that is just how she is. She has so much love to give than she ever realized.'

Lauren soothes her cries and when she lifts her head, she allows herself to hope.

'Yes, Bo will, won't she?'

'Of course.'

A pause as they both fall into silence.

'Linda?'

'Hmmm?'

'Can I have chocolate banana pancake?' she asks shyly. Linda laughs happily and immediately heads to her kitchen. Finally

'Of course!'

Linda was holding the tray full of fresh pancake when something pops her happy joyful bubble and tense up immediately. As she walks back to the Queen's room which is located the furthest from the entire castle, it was extremely silent. Like dead silence, and in the silence, she could hear fearful whispers. Alarmed, she asks one of the guards on duty.

'What's wrong? Why is everyone so silent?'

The guards gulps and looks at her with wide, fearful eyes. He looks around carefully before answering her in whispers.

'The Queen's back...'

Linda sighs in relief and happiness, but at the same time, alarmed.

'Then that is a good news! The Queen is finally back!' she exclaims.

'Shhhh!' the guard immediately shushes her. 'You don't understand. The Queen is back!'

Linda raises her eyebrow.

'The Queen came back to the castle just an hour ago, and somehow killed 7 people the moment she came back for no reason!'

'What? That can't be!' Linda snaps sternly, her hand gripping the tray tighter. 'Where is she now?'

'I don't know. None of us are willing to go near the Queen.' The guard continue to whisper, his lips trembling. 'My lady, you shouldn't be near her even though you are close to her. Like I said, the Dark Queen is back!'

Clank! The trays falls to the ground, alarming the entire silent castle.

'Lauren...'


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING WARNING WARNING DARK SHIT GOING ON. HOPE YOU ARE STILL ON BOARD ON THIS ROCKING SHIP! FOLLOW , FAVOURITE , LOVE AND REVIEWS! LOVE YA'LL.**

She has took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, now she is standing naked in front if the full mirror, staring and touching her exposed stomach. Everything seemed so crazy, she, pregnant? She means, of course she has always wanted to have a family just like any other girls, but that was when she was just a girl! But after the fae-human war happened, all dreams were crushed. Now, she is standing in the Fae Queen's bathroom, carrying her child? That is a whole new level of crazy, but since when was it normal with the fae?

'Baby Bo...' she whispers as she gently touches her stomach, a smile on her lips. She imagines a smaller version of the Queen playing with teddy bear, and the cute voice of hers calling her mummy. She smiles wider, after a few more moments of admiring her stomach, she grabs the robe and heads out, wondering why was taking Linda so long.

She was startled when the front door opens roughly and she could clearly hear the sound of the click of the door being locked. She stares, alarmed.

'Lauren?' The voice rings out in the silence. She lights up, instantly recognizing the familiar voice.

'Bo!' she exclaims happily as the queen appears, her hair was shrivelled and there were eye bags under her eyes, but they were shining wild. Still, she looks beautiful. Lauren quickly moves towards her, a happy smile on her face.

'Bo, you're back! Are you okay? Are you hurt?' she asks worriedly, her hands searching for any wounds or bruises.

'Lauren...' The Queen coos, her hands stop the movement of searching hands, her eyes raking her body covered only by a piece of thin, silk robe. 'Mine...'

'Bo? What's wrong?' Are you okay?' She frowns, Bo is acting weird. The next thing she knew, she was pushed against the wall. The queen expertly took off her robe and was kissing her roughly. She was taken by surprise but she returns the kiss just as fiercely. God, she missed her!

The queen pushes her one leg up, and slides a hand between her leg.

'Oh god. Bo!' she groans as the queen plays with her lips, but not quite where she wants it. 'Please...'

'So wet...' the queen mutters, and without warning, plunge two fingers into wet heat.

'Ahhhhh fuckk!' she screams as the queen fucks her hard, and the queen's thumb rubs her clit roughly.

'You like it, don't you? Huh?' The queen bites her neck as she gasp, her hand desperately grabbing behind the wall, anything to anchor her.

'Bo! God, right there.' She gasps and moans, she can feel the tingle in her stomach, her inside clenches hard against the searching fingers. 'Harder!' she screams.

'Harder? You want me to fuck you hard? Huh? Hard and fast?' the queen growls and add a third finger. She screams and scratches the queen's back, but that seems to turn the queen more. The queen pushes her again, and she wraps both legs around the queen.

'I'm gonna cum, I'm so close!' she pants, her head tilts back in ecstasy. 'Don't stop!'

The queen pulses her inside, and that was the final blow. The pleasure and lust flows through her entire body to the very tips to her fingers and she screams, her legs quivers so hard and her heels dig into the queen's back.

She was cumming so hard she could hardly make a sound, or maybe it was because the queen immediately sealed their mouth with a blistering kiss, and fed from her like a starved succubus.

The succubus closes her eyes in bliss. Mmmm... this is the best ta- wait a minute. The succubus opens her eyes.

It's not the usual taste. There was just something difference, not bad but just different...

The succubus sucks in another breath, and she knows it. She growls and stops the flow of chi abruptly, looking at Lauren with disbelief and anger like she never felt before.

Lauren is slumped against the wall, completely spent and useless with bliss, her face looks completely content with a goofy smile of her face.

'Lauren.' The queen growls. Deep and dangerous. She can feel her blood boiling, how dare her!

Lauren hums in ignorance, not sensing the danger behind her spoken name.

'Lauren!' The queen practically roars, and that immediately snaps Lauren out of her blissful bubble, she frowns and was just about to ask what was wrong when the queen throws her onto the bed roughly. She winced in surprise, she wasn't hurt as the bed was soft as cloud, but she is hurt by how rough the queen is being right now.

'WHO WAS IT!' The queen roars again as she stalks towards the bed.

'Who was what? What are you talking ab-?' she asks, confused.

'WHO TOUCHED YOU? HUH? WHO DARE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE?!'

'What?!' Lauren sits up but is quickly straddled by the queen. The queen pins her both arms above her head.

'Tell me, you ungrateful bitch! I was gone for 3 days and you were already going around with some bastard? HUH?!' The queen yelled and she is gripping her wrists so hard its starting to hurt. She struggles with tears in her eyes.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Bo! Please! Let me go, you're hurting me!'

'Is this how you repay me, human? I treat you so well and in return, you fucked with my men and get knocked up? IS IT? TELL ME WHO IS IT SO I CAN END HIM!'

It took Lauren 2 seconds to understand and she simply gap at Bo with her jaw dropped. How could she? Her heart is breaking in a million pieces right now, how could Bo not trust her?! How could she think of her like that after all these time?

'What?! Are you serious, Bo?! You think- what- you think I had sex with another man while you were away and I'm carrying HIS child?!' she yelled because seriously what the fuck?

'So you're not denying it, are you?! I KNEW IT. YOU UNGRATEFUL AND WEAK HUMAN. DON'T WORRY, I WILL FIND HIM AND I WILL ENJOY THE VERY LAST BIT OF TORTURING HIM. As for the monster in you...'

'BO, STOP! STOP!' Lauren screams at her, Bo has gone crazy, this is not Bo!

'Are you begging for mercy? Lauren?' The queen smiles sinisterly.

'Bo, please! Listen to me, this isn't you!' Lauren cries desperately.

'DUNGEON!' the queen says firmly. 'Until I can find who the fuck dare to knock you up, you will stay there. I want you to watch me slowly kill him.'

'What-' she can't even believe her ears right now. 'Bo-'

But the queen has got up from her and marching towards the door. 'Linda !' the queen demands loudly as she rips open the door. But Linda has already been pacing in front of the room anxiously, and quickly snaps around as she hears her name called.

'Ysa!' she rushes to the queen, but the queen blazing eyes stop her short.

'Send that human inside to the dungeons.' The queen says coldly. Linda simply gaps at her, her mouth open.

'Pardon me?'

'I said, send that filth to the dungeons. I'm going to have an execution.' The queen repeated impatiently and was just turning to leave when she was stopped by the hand on her arm. She turns around and glares.

'Ysa, did I just hear that right? Ysa, you want to lock Lauren up? Your Lauren? Have you lost your mind?'

'God damn you're right she's mine. But apparently she doesn't know that, she went around and fucked someone else and she's fucking pregnant!' the queen hisses in disgust.

Linda looks at her in disbelief.

'Are you serious? Ysa, do you for a minute think Lauren will do that to you? For fuck's sake, she was worried sick when you were gone!' Ysa says.

The queen steps a foot towards her dangerously. 'Oh, you're siding with that human? You're lying to me too, huh? Has she made you soft, huh?' The queen snarls.

Linda opens her mouth to defend but she stops and realized something. 'You're talking just like your father...'

'Shut up! You better do what I said, Linda. If I didn't see her in the dungeon later, I will personally see to you!' The Queen commands once more and marches away, leaving Linda stunned for a while. Then, coming back to reality, Linda practically runs into the bedroom.

'Oh honey...' Linda cries at the sight before her. Lauren is crying hysterically and having a panic attack, covering at the corner of the room like a lost puppy. She quickly pulls her into her arms, soothing her and calming her breath.

'She didn't believe me, Linda, she didn't!' Lauren cries, her heart broken, her hands tighten around her stomach, as if trying to provide some kind of protection to her baby.

'She will, honey, she will. Ysa is just not being herself right now. She will be okay, she will. I'll make sure of it!'

'How? She's gonna lock me up. Oh god, Linda-' she is instantly attacked with another wave of panic attack.

'Shhh, breathe in, breathe out... you can do this, hon!' Linda sooths her again, rubbing her back gently.

'I don't know what to do! She's gonna kill us! My baby...not my baby!'

'Lauren, Lauren!' Linda forces Lauren to look into her eyes, her eyes fierce but Lauren is incoherent. 'Look at me, Lauren. It's going to be okay! Do you hear me?'

Lauren shakes her head. 'No...No...'

'Lauren!' Linda says more firmly. Lauren lifts her head slowly. 'I need you to be strong okay? I need you to be strong for yourself and your baby! Can you do that?'

'I don't kn-' Lauren whispers weakly.

'Yes, you do! Something is not right with Ysa and I need you to have a clear mind to help me solve this problem.'

'I-'

'Do you want your Ysa back?'

'Yes, but she hates me!'

Linda shakes her head. 'Do you want your baby safe and happy?'

'Of course! But-'

'Do you love her?'

'Of course I do, but-'

'Then will you do all that you can to bring her back?'

'I don't know if I'm strong eno-'

'No, Lauren. Yes or no?' Linda asks more fiercely. Lauren is silent for a second, then she looks up with fire in her eyes.

'Yes.'

'Good. Now listen, I have to bring you to the dungeon for now because she will check on you soon. We have to play her game for now, can you do that?'

Lauren nods reluctantly.

'I need time, I need to talk to Ysa. But with your mating bond so strong, I'm sure she will figure it out sooner or later. But I will have to guide her, and she will come around. She always does. Trust me, okay?'

Lauren nods reluctantly again.

'This is not going to be easy, but you have to be strong okay?'

Lauren takes a deep breath.

'Okay.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, to those who is wondering where the hell I've been for the last 3 weeks, and wayyy past my usual fortnight update, here's the truth. I was supposed to update 2 weeks ago, and I was ready to publish it when I realized I lost more than a thousand words in my document in literally single a second. So nontheless, I was upset and I have been dragging and dreading to write. Besides this stress, it did not help that I had a very hectic week that really left me collapsing on my bed every single night. So today I finally got my shit together and recreated a thousand word (because I don't remember the first one anymore), so I apologized for the delay. Please do enjoy and have a good day everyone :)**

 **Love and peace,**

 **Fight4yourPRIDE**

* * *

'Where were you for the past three days?' The Queen asks in a silent tone filled with dangerous venom. Her head held high as she stares down the shaking, pale-looking guard in her throne room.

'I was just doing my duty, my Queen...' the guard quivers.

The Queen glares.

'I asked where were you. Did I not?'

The guards gulps as his eyes widen with fear. 'I...I..I was patrolling at the...second floor at the East Tower...'

'East Tower?' the queen raises one eyebrow.

The guards nods his head hard, staring at the marble floor.

'Come here.' The queen demands all too sweetly. The guard falls to his knees and cries with both his hands clench together like a prayer in front of his chest.

'Mercy, my Queen! I beg for mercy! I knew nothing about that human, I never even saw her face! Please!'

The Queen glares in disgust and walks toward him, bending down slightly, she grabs his chin and sucks hard without even touching his lips. The guard's eyes rolled back and falls limply to the ground, unconscious but not dead. The queen stares at the still body coldly.

'Next!' She demands, and the door immediately opens for the next man to enter the chamber. The Queen turns back to sit at the throne.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk.' Linda clicks her tongue as she enters the chamber, almost half of the floor is full with unconscious men. The Queen snaps around and glares at Linda, her ethereal blue eyes glint dangerously.

'What are you doing here?' She demands.

Linda looks at the queen calmly. 'I came to talk to Ysa.'

The Queen growls. 'Get out. This is none of your business.'

'Anything that concerns you concerns me, honey.' Linda walks nearer again but stops short at the look she receives. Seeing that the Queen is not going to reply, Linda continues gently.

'What's wrong, Ysa?'

'Can't you see what's wrong? Lauren is fucking pregnant with some bastard's child!' The Queen forces out between her teeth. Linda sighs and shakes her head, she walks towards the queen anyways.

'No, I mean what's wrong with you?'

The queen growls dangerously again as Linda gets nearer to her.

'Nothing.'

'If it's nothing, do you think Lauren loves you?'

The Queen scoffs. 'Yeah right she loves me.'

'There.' Linda says. The queen looks up, confused. 'Something's wrong with you.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'I know what I'm talking about, Ysa. And I know what is this, you were like this too once upon a time, and I was with you every step of the way.'

The Queen flinches but stays silent.

'You're hurting Lauren.' Linda says again.

'She deserves it.' The queen snaps.

'Why? Because you think she is carrying someone's child? That she betrayed your trust? That she did not love you?'

'Yes, Linda! She is my human, she should act like it!'

'Oh, honey...' Linda sighs again. 'She is not your human, she is your lover, remember?'

The Queen goes silent again, her inner Bo starts to wake up from her slumber.

'Lover..' she whispers, and Bo's ears perk up.

 _Yes! Lauren is our lover. She is an amazing lover too._

 **Shut up**.

 _No, you shut up and listen. Oh my gosh, what happened while I was unconscious?_

'Yes, she was and she still is. Do you know how unfair you are being right now, locking her in a dungeon without knowing the truth from her?'

 _WHAT?! YOU LOCKED LAUREN? IN A DUNGEON_?

 **FUCK OFF. SHE IS FUCKING PREGNANT DO YOU KNOW THAT?**

 _Wait...WHAT?_

'Ysa, Ysa? Can you hear me?' Linda prompts gently.

 _Linda? I want an explanation now_! Bo screams internally but of course it was unheard.

 **Oh please, I got it under control. I've been doing some investigation.**

 _Let me out. I need to talk to Linda_.

'No. Your Ysa is gone.' The Queen says coldly and stomps out of the chamber, heading to the dungeon.

 _You're a bitch_.

 **You're annoying as fuck.**

 _Lauren's pregnant? How is that possible?_

 **Oh I don't know, some bastard knocked her out?**

 _Lauren wouldn't do that._ Bo says to herself.

 **She shouldn't. She's mine.**

 _Excuse me. Lauren's my lover._

 **And my human**.

 _She's not. Stop it. Lauren obviously loves me more than you, you're a possessive bitch._

The succubus growls in annoyance.

 **Too bad she didn't love you enough, she let someone fuck her.**

 _She wouldn't, she wouldn't._

 **See for yourself.**

The Queen barges into the biggest dungeon isolated from the others. She stood in front of the bars, Lauren is there in the corner, her back facing the queen, her hands covering her stomach protectively.

 _Oh my god, Lauren..._

The succubus ignored the pain in her chest caused by her other half and demands in a cold voice.

'You!' her strong voice is the only sound that can be heard in the basement, for every other prisoners were extremely silent as they watch on in fear.

What seemed like forever, Lauren slowly turns her head, but her body remains rigid.

Bo lets out a sob, Lauren looks horrible, there were circles under her eyes and that usual stubborn glint in her hazel eyes has now replaced with a defeated look. It kills her, but she looks on and her eyes settled on the hands that covered the tiny, almost non-existence bump protectively. Her heart speeds up almost painfully.

'Why are you here?' Lauren whispers, but her voice is hoarse because her throat is so dry.

 _Ask her. Please._ Bo pleads, she needs to know or it will kill her.

'I need to talk to you.' The queen says quietly.

Lauren wants to snap at her, but she takes a deep breath to calm herself, knowing another fight will not do good to either of them. She needs to do it the other way with the queen, or any other attempts will not break through her walls. She can do this. She have to.

'Can I talk to Bo?' she whispers again, but the words might as well be shouted in the eerie silence.

 _Oh my god, she wants to talk to me. She wants to talk to ME._

 **No.**

 _Please, please! I need this, **WE** need this, right?_

'No.' The queen forces through between her teeth before she changes her mind.

'Why not?' Lauren asks even though she has already expected the answer, she is just trying to get a reaction from the queen, her eyes never left the Queen's. She notes to herself, even though her eyes remain blue, she can clearly see the conflict in it. Bo has such expressive eyes, she couldn't lie even if she wanted to, not even when her succubus has taken over.

'She's not here anymore.' The queen says coldly though she cringes internally at the various curse words being yelled at her from inside. Lauren saw it all, it's easy when you have spent all the time staring at the stars in the eyes of the love of your life.

Slowly, Lauren turns fully and moves cautiously towards the bars.

'What are you doing?' the queen says warily, but refuse to take a step back.

'I thought we were going to talk?' Lauren says with a hint of smile. She decides that she can never really be afraid of the woman in front of her. Bo will always be Bo, and the succubus is simply part of who she is, and she decides that she is going to love that part of Bo too.

'Right.' The queen stutters and curses under her breath. She did not expect the change of event, what is Lauren doing? And what is she doing to her?

 _Oh, don't worry 'bout it. Lauren has that effect on people_. Bo says almost smugly.

'Sit down, will you?' Lauren asks gently, with all the patience and love in her eyes that once again, taken the queen aback. The queen looks at the dirty floor and sits down reluctantly, she is not going to back down. When she does, Lauren smiles. The queen notes that Bo is smiling too. Damn it.

The queen frowns at the awkward silence as she gets herself comfortable, with Lauren staring at her with a faint smile. When she looks up and meet Laurens eyes, she gulps. She's suddenly feel like she's in trouble.

 _Yup, that's part of Lauren's charms too._ Bo grins like the lovesick fool she is. The queen rolls her eyes.

'Do you trust me?' Lauren says with her eyes looking through her eyelashes.

'I told you Bo is not-' the queen snaps, irritated. Or maybe, jealous. No way, the queen shrugs the feelings away.

'No, I'm asking you.' Lauren stops her. 'Do you trust me, My Queen?'

The queen remains silence. The truth is, she does not even trust herself right now. She came here with one strong purpose, she is actually here to, (suddenly she is ashamed to admit to herself), she is actually here to... hurt the human again, thinking she will get the satisfaction knowing she has hurt the weak human, and force the answer out of her. But all of that thoughts were out of the windows when stupid Bo looks at the human.

 _Hey hey! What do you mean by stupid? Excuse me?_

 **Shut up.**

'Do you know whose baby I'm carrying?' Lauren asks quietly, seeing that the queen is not going to answer her first question.

Bo couldn't breathe.

The queen couldn't move.

Lauren looks into her eyes, she wants to look away, but she somehow can't move a muscle.

'Ysabeau?' Lauren calls out softly, so very softly, Bo's heart clenches. Suddenly she doesn't want to know the answer.

 _Let's go._ Bo says and for once, the queen whole heartedly agree with her, but she can't seem to move. It's like her whole body is paralysed with ...fear and anticipation. Not a good combination, in her opinion.

'Give me your hand.' Lauren continues gently, and stretches her hand through the bars. The only thing the queen can do is stares at the hand.

Lauren chuckles. 'It's not like I'm the succubus right? Unfortunately, I only have the human touch.'

The queen internally kicks herself, cursing herself for being so pathetic right now and slowly puts her hand in Lauren's.

Both of them sigh at the contact and unconsciously tighten their hold. Not breaking their eye contact, Lauren slowly pulls the hand towards her body.

Now, both Bo and the Queen couldn't breathe.

'Do you trust me?' Lauren asks again as she gently lays the queen's hand on her stomach and covers it with her own.

The queen's hand jerk, if was as if there was an electric shock and now it left her fingers tingling. Then, the skin glowed, Lauren doesn't know whose doing it is, but it was a warm feeling that sent her stomach and her heart fluttering. But the Queen does not have the same reaction.

Bo widens her eyes just as the Queen.

The queen quickly jerk her hand away so violently her forearm hit the metal bar.

 _Oh my god._

 **Fuck.** The Queen scrambles to get on her feet, startling Lauren.

 _You stay! You have to stay!_ Bo says frantically, she can still feel the tingle, she can still feel her rapid breathing and her heart beating; she felt the warmth and she saw the glow. She needs to stay and know what's happening!

'Bo?' Lauren asks, getting to her feet too. She wonders what the Queen think about it, and even though she did half expected for the Queen to bail, it still disappointed and hurt her. Baby steps, she reminded herself.

The Queen practically ran out without a backward glance, she can't think clearly, she doesn't want to think clearly, she realized, she just want to block everything away including the frantic and almost hyperventilating other self.

She felt something in that touch.

She's just not ready to admit it to herself yet.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. Oh and please click that follow button, I'm literally one follow away from reaching 120 follows! Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here's another update! This story turns out to be more complicated than I thought but I certainly hope you enjoy it! I have 3 more follows till I reached 130 and 3 more to 70 favourites. It's way more than I expected so thank you thank you thank you so so much! Follow and favourite! Love ya'll!**

* * *

 _Lauren was looking at the sea, her two arms hugging herself from the cold. It was sunset and the orange sky reflected its glory of her golden hair, her hair was blowing against the wind and her golden eyes had such peacefulness it them. Then she turned to her, her eyes shone so bright and her smile lit up from inside upon seeing Bo. It took her breath away, everything fell away and time stopped, it's crazy the effect Lauren has on her. Then she slowly leaned forward, her eyes drifted to Lauren's soft apart lips. And they kissed, slowly, gently savouring and exploring each other. It was the kiss they shared on the beach last time._

 **Can you stop?** The succubus snaps, irritated and annoyed at the once again, sudden memory of her other self.

 _What? Am I not allowed to even think about it?_ Bo snaps back, feeling just as annoyed.

 **No. It's** ** _confusing_** **.**

 _And then there was this one time Lauren took charge when they made love. Her skin feels so good, and she was on top of her. She didn't know it would turn her on so much to be dominated by Lauren... and she was so beautiful, and so fucking sexy and suddenly she was all shy and cute..._

 **Ughhhh seriously. I don't need this!**

 _Now it's all about you? Excuse me_.

The truth is. Both of them are in deep denial. Like deep deep. Like lets-not-talk-or-think-about-it-deep. But they knew better.

 **Hey..**.

 _What_?

 **What do we do now**?

 _I don't know. You have my body._ Bo immediately says, and both of them felt the fear creeping into their body.

 **Really? Suddenly you want to throw all the responsibilities to me?**

Silence filled the air, or the mind to be exact.

 _I feel like a jerk._ Bo says quietly.

 **And a coward**.

 _And stupid_.

 **Well, thanks to your 'feelings'. Sex was fine to me.**

 _Aww. 'Was'._

 **Shut up.**

 _What do we do?_

 **With a baby?**

 _I don't know? With everything! Like we both felt that right? I know you did too._

 **The power**.

 _Not just the_ _ **power,**_ _its..._ Bo's lips slowly curls up at the memory.

 **It's ours isn't it?** The succubus fall face first into the bed.

 _It's our baby_...

 **Fuck! We're having a** ** _baby_**! The queen shots up straight from bed and starts to pace, her breathe increasing and frowns.

 _No shit, Einstein_. Bo groans. Lauren is carrying her baby...she never thought of having a baby before , maybe once upon a time but even then she never knew she could impregnate someone! The baby, what is she going to do with a baby? She can't even take care of herself anymore!

 **A baby. A** ** _baby!_** **This is fucking serious!**

 _Hey hey hey! I need you to get your shit together and bring Lauren back here from that nasty, dirty disgusting dark shithole! That's our Lauren and that's our baby in there! I'll fight you if you don't get your ass out of her_ _right now_. Bo suddenly screams in her head.

The queen cringes and holds her head for a while. But a smile slowly curls at her lips. Ours. She likes the sound of that.

Bo rolls her eyes, almost fondly as the queen almost ran to the basement without any witty comeback.

XXXXX

'Honey, how're you doing?' Linda enters the cell with a plate of pancakes coated with syrup, Lauren looks up with a relief smile and receives the plate gratefully.

'Thank you Linda!' she almost gobbles down the food, in between she breathes out ' as good as I can be right now.'

Linda looks at Lauren sadly. 'She'll come back, don't worry.'

Lauren pauses and looks up with a smile, a reaction Linda did not expect.

'I know.' Lauren smiles.

Linda smiles faintly, 'That's the spirit.'

'So, how's my granddaughter?' A cold voice asks suddenly and the whole basement gasps and covers into the darkness of their own cells. Linda snaps around and immediately put herself in front of Lauren.

'Hades.' Linda gasps. So what she has been feeling is true. Lauren immediately puts her hands protectively on her abdomen and glares, she feels a gentle pulse under her skin. It soothes her fear a little bit.

'Ah, powerful little thing we got there.' Hades smirks. 'Senses power.'

'Please don't hurt her.' Linda says, her two hands both raised in front of her, as a sign of peace.

'Why would I?' he feigns hurt with his smirk still on place, still he stalks forward.

The whole place lights out with a beautiful amber colour, and the whole cold place filled with warmth before it starts to turn into excruciating burning heat. Lauren's eyes widen, she knew Linda was fae but she never knew what kind and she never asked, now she knew. Fire.

Hades barely lifts an eyebrow. And with a flick of his hand, the fire ceased. Linda grits her teeth. 'Getting old, dear Linda? Getting useless I suppose?'

Lauren stands, and its as if her eyes are burning bright with no fear. The pulse under her palm got stronger, and it filled her with strength.

'You won't hurt us.' She says, a little bit surprised that her voice did not waver under the palpable tension. She looks right into Hades' pitch black eyes, and for a while Hades was startled to feel that his mind was being poked around for a second there, and he almost felt the impulse to do what the human just said. He quickly composes himself and chuckles under his breath. He is a God, God of Death to be exact, and is the most powerful incubus ever known to the fae, the baby that human is carrying is already the most powerful fae before it's even born. Well he shall see how powerful exactly.

'Don't be too sure.' Hades says with a smirk and takes a deep breath, opening his mouth and focuses on the woman's chi, willing it to flow into his mouth.

Everyone gasps and scrambles more into the shadows in fear, Linda freezes, too shocked to move whereas Lauren's eyes widen as she looks at her chi being forced out of her mouth painfully and flow between them. Fear freezes her body instantly but suddenly her stomach pulses from a gentle pink to red and emits warmth to all over her body, it immediately breaks the chi flow before it could even reach Hades's mouth. Hades jerks, surprised and now feeling challenged, steps closer to Lauren. She did not stepped back, fuelled by the unknown bravery and glares at him coldly.

'Don't you touch me.' She spits.

'It protects..' Hades murmurs and suddenly stretches his hand forward, Lauren chokes and her entire body was lifted above by the strength around her neck. Her legs kick helplessly.

'Lauren!' Linda yells, and her eyes once again burn red. She steps in between Lauren and Hades, and claws his faces with a sapphire blue flame.

Startled, but not hurt at all, Hades loosens his hold on Lauren and she felt to the floor like a ragged doll. He flicks his wrists, and Linda flew across the chamber and hit the bars with a hard 'thud!' A groan could be heard, and Linda tries to sit up. With all her strength left, she creates a ring of fire around Lauren, a protection barrier and might keep the devil at bay for a few minutes.

Hades throws his head back and laughs. 'You think that pathetic fire will stop me?'

'Get out of here. NOW.' Suddenly a deep, strong voice echoes aroung the entire basement, and the bars shook. Lauren sighs with relief.

'BO!'

The Queen stands at the entrance, her arms held wide at her sides, her head dipped and she glares up with shining ethereal blue eyes, her teeth bared and she snarled, ready to attack. Her succubus is fully in control, not the rebellious one, but one who has finally fully mature and listens to its human part and ready to protect their loves one. She forces herself not to glance at Lauren, or else she would break so she focuses on the man.

'Ysabeau. Nice to see you joined the party.' Hades turned to her, but somehow Linda rises above ground and she's kicking around, and her hands wrapped around her neck.

'Stop what you are doing now or I'll kill you.' The succubus queen snarls.

'I can't do that, I control death therefore I can choose how people die.' Hades smiles nonchalantly. 'See?' he smiles wider and behind him, Linda groans and her hold on her neck tightens, her face is turning blue. 'I don't feel like taking poor Linda's chi you know, old age..' Hades tsks.

'NO! STOP THAT!' the queen almost screams, her eyes flick between the man and Linda. At once, she chastised herself, she has sworn to never begged again, certainly not to his father.

She focuses on his body, and could faintly see the life force swirling in him. Taking a deep breath, she sucks with all her might. After so many years, she has finally fully grown into matured succubus, she could take anyone's chi with no effort, her father might be stronger than her as he is not just an incubus, but the god of death, she managed to get his chi to flow. That part was a surprise of how easy it is, but then she realized it was a trap.

The moment his black chi entered her, she chokes. It's like inhaling toxic gas, it burned her throat and she feels like it's tainting her in the most disgusted way. Her father throws his head back and laughs again.

'So naive!'

'What-'

'You may be able to take anyone's chi but not mine. Mine is too potent for you, Ysa. You know why it taste like that?' Hades looks into her eyes as she coughs. Lauren was calling her name desperately at the background, but she can't focus on anything.

'Ysa!' Hades snaps. 'Look at me!' And the queen's chin was forced upwards to look at him. 'You know what my life source is made of?'

The queen remains eye contact.

'It's made of fear...' Linda yelps and her hands loosen and was held infront of her beyond her control. 'And hatred...' Linda yelps again and her hands went straight back around her neck, this time strangling herself tightly.

'STOP!' Bo screams. No, no, no, not again! Not again!

'And...' Hades stops and taps his chin ' Hmmm...what's the last one again?' Then he looks at Bo in the eye.

'Right. Darkness.' He whispers like a gospel, and Linda falls limp in the air.

'LINDAAAA!' The Queen and Lauren screams and Lauren thrashes against the bars while the queen ran towards the body.

'Well, welcome to Hell.' Hades whispers and stalks towards her daughter clinging to Linda.

'YOU MONSTER!' Bo screams at him, another loved one gone. She cradles Linda tighter in her arms as Hades comes closer.

He was just about to collect her soul when he realizes he couldn't.

'Damn you!' he curses his father under his breath, his father has claimed this soul for heaven. And another glance to the two on the floor and another at the devastated woman behind the bars, he disappeared into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I don't know bout you, but I really like how this story is turning out. I think the maximum I would write for this story is around 25 chapters, so we are nearing the end everyone! I'm really excited and I hope you are too! Don't forget to follow and favourite this story! It's a huge motivation for me!**

 **All mistakes are mine :p. I don't have a beta so I hope you don't mind it too much!**

* * *

Nobody moved **.**

The queen simply holds the limp body in her arms, and staring at it.

Lauren's hold on the bars loosens as she looks on at the scene before her eyes. After a while, she turns to a guard closest to her and orders sternly.

' Let me out.' She says calmly, she doesn't know how she does it, she looks into the guard's eyes and she feels her own burn. The guard looks startled before moving to release her as if in a trance. Once released, Lauren rushes to the queen's side.

The queen is crying silently and her eyes are flashing from blue to brown back and forth. Lauren gently cups her soft cheeks and looks into her eyes.

'Baby, look at me.' She says softly, and Bo's eyes slowly focus on her. Her lips tremble. Lauren runs her thumb across her soft lips, before placing their foreheads together, Linda's body laying awkwardly between them.

'I love you.' She whispers as she strokes her queen's cheeks.

'Lauren...' the queen's voice is barely audible, but she heard it clearly.

'Shhh...I'm right here, baby.' She lays a butterfly kiss on her queen's forehead. 'Let's go.'

The queen looks at her blankly, before nodding. She gathers the body that is slowly loosing its warmth in her arms, and stands with almost wobbly legs.

They left the place in silence and everyone's eye followed them. The moment they disappeared, everyone broke into whispers. The queen has never looked so ...human before.

* * *

Once they were out of the basement, Lauren ordered the guards to leave them alone. She still doesn't know how she does it, it was all done purely on instinct. But it does not matter, for now.

'My Queen.' She says sternly, looking into the queen's conflicting eyes.

Those eyes look back at her, too overwhelmed to focus.

'My Queen, I need you now.' Lauren says more sternly. The Queen immediately remains blue, Bo was too numb and all too desperate to be alone right now.

Lauren smiles tightly.

'Hey.'

'Lauren.' The succubus replies, the events are still playing in her mind, but she isn't as attached or emotional as her other human self. 'Why did you call me instead?'

'Because I know only you can handle this better than Bo right now.' The queen merely nods at that. Lauren smiles again.

'I need you to put Linda in a safe place for now. Then I need to talk to Bo. Can you do that?' Lauren says and she did not miss the flash of disappointment in the succubus' blue eyes when she mentioned the last part. She smiles and reaches out to stroke the succubus face again. Then, with no warning, she leans in and softly kisses the succubus. It was a brief kiss but it surprised the succubus non-the-less.

'And you too.' She says sincerely, when the succubus remains doubtful, she simply says. 'I'll wait for you two, okay.'

Then Lauren looks at Linda, tears well in her eyes once again. Linda was so special and important to her, she was there for her every step of the way, she was a friend and a mother to her... Lauren brushes away a strand of hair away from Linda's face, and bends down to kiss her forehead.

'Thank you.' She whispers and a tear falls on the wrinkled face. She looks at her for the last time before looking at the succubus and offers her a sad smile. Then, the two parted.

* * *

The succubus queen did not feel, she can't afford to at the moment with the whole castle looking at her. She got herself back together, shut off her devastated human self, and focused on finishing the task on hand. She handed Linda to the castle's doctor, and gave strict instruction to take care of Linda without showing any emotions on her face. The process took less than half an hour, before she knew it, she was rushing back to the bedroom where Lauren awaits.

When she arrived at her room, Lauren was facing the window, looking out into the sea, her shoulders were shaking and she has a hand over her mouth.

The Queen locked the door and slowly approach her hesitantly. She doesn't know what to expect, she means, Lauren must really hate her after what she has done to her and the way she has treated her, the queens heart clenched at that thought. Still, she moves slowly towards Lauren and stops behind her. Lauren turns around and wraps her arms around her.

Without thinking, the queen carries Lauren to the bed and simply hold her in her arms, she hugs her as tightly as tightly as Lauren is clinging to her.

Still feeling awkward and hesitantly, the queen rubs Lauren's back in circles. And soon, she willingly fold back to herself and allows her human self to come out, knowing this is what all of them needed now.

She willingly gave up control.

And immediately, the moment the eyes turned brown, it was filled with tears.

Bo lets out a painful, heart breaking cry before holding Lauren tighter into her arms.

'Lauren! God, Lauren...' Bo buries herself in Lauren's hair, and cries.

'Bo!' Lauren gasps and immediately join their lips together. Bo kisses her back just as desperately. They kiss passionately, their teeth clashes and their tongues fight, needing to feel each other and needing each other to anchor themselves. Words can no longer convey their feelings and what has just happened, so they put it in their kiss, and their desperate touch says it all.

They only pull apart when the need for oxygen is too much, they held each other's faces and simply stare into each other's eyes.

'God I miss you so much, you don't know how much, Lauren-' Bo says but was cut off by another searing kiss.

'I do, Bo. Because I felt it too. I miss you so much.'

Silence fell between them when Bo's eyes filled with tears again.

'I lost Linda, Lo...' and she breaks down again. Lauren pulls her into her arms and cries silently with her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

'I know, Bo. But we need to be strong okay. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain.'

'Lauren, I-I...' Bo hiccups. 'I feel like a curse, I feel like everyone who loves me die in the end because of me. My mother, Alysaa and now Linda. I can't lose you too, Lauren, I can't! I won't be able to survive-' Bo sobs brokenly, and Lauren's heart break into a million pieces upon hearing her love.

'Bo, listen to me. It is not your fault. Do you hear me? It is your father who is a curse, it is him that caused the deaths in your life, not you!' Lauren forces her chin up to look into her eyes. She kisses the tears away.

'I will love you no matter what, do you hear me, Ysabeau?' she whispers. 'We love you.' She whispers again as she puts Bo's hand on her stomach. There was a strong pulse that send warmth to both of them, and both of them are suddenly fuelled with strength and peace.

Bo gasps and look at Lauren.

'How..' she whispers.

Lauren shrugs. 'I don't know, maybe it was the chi you exchanged to me a few weeks ago, I felt a tingle in my stomach during our last time...' she pauses upon seeing Bo's awed face, and she smiles.

'Do you trust me now?' she asks.

Bo looks into her eyes. 'I never stopped.' She leans in and they share another kiss, this time softer and slower, simply savouring each other and relishing in the warmth of each other.

'What are we going to do now?' Lauren asks softly, stopping the kiss before it went to far. As much as she missed it, as much as she craves and desires it, now is definitely not the time.

Bo looks at her, and says: 'we are going to war, and I'll keep you and our baby safe no matter what. I was young and weak, but now that my succubus has fully matured and we are finally at peace with each other, that bastard is going back down and he is going to stay down there.'

'Good, but Bo I can protect myself. Somehow, since I was pregnant, I kinda developed this power or some sort. I think it is my human body evolving in order to carry a fae child to full terms.'

'Are you serious? Come to think of it, I just realized all the guards were obeying you without questions just now! Wow..' Bo caresses her stomach again. ' But I am still going to protect you.'

Lauren grins. 'Okay.' She pecks her lips, she loves protective Bo.

'I love you.' She says.

'I love you too, and I love you too baby Lo.' Bo smiles widely and bends down to kiss Lauren's tiny bump.

As much as Lauren wants this moment to last, she still has one last thing to do. She has promised herself to love all of Bo unconditionally, and she's not gonna break it.

'Bo, baby?' Lauren calls gently.

'Yes?'

'I need to talk to your succubus.'

Bo looks up, confused. She pouts. 'Why?'

Lauren smiles. ' I love all of you, and she is part of you just as you are part of her, and I need you two to know that. I don't want her to feel unloved..'

Bo grins widely, this is one of the huge reasons why she loves Lauren, she has such a big heart and so much love to give, and she is amazingly selfless and puts other's needs before hers. She cuts her off with a passionate, deep kiss and lets her succubus to come out. This exchanging feels weird at first, seeing the hundred years before Lauren, she has always let her succubus in charge until she met Lauren, and she has awaken her human parts back. But now, it feels so right.

Nervous blue eyes stare in patient brown eyes.

'Hi.' Lauren says softly.

'Hi...?' The succubus mumbles nervously and Lauren chuckles.

'You don't have to be so nervous you know.' She smirks and the succubus blushes.

'I don't know what to say... I'm well.' The succubus takes a deep breath. ' Lauren, you don't know how terribly sorry I am for the way I have been treating you, I was wild and reckless!' Lauren opens her mouth but was stopped by the succubus. ' And I have this possessive nature when it comes to you, you just have that effect on me- on us you know that? And to think that someone other than me touched you just makes me lose control. I'm so so so sorry, I should have listen first.'

Lauren smiles faintly at first, but slowly her smile widens and her eyes twinkle with love. Slowly, she leans forward, and kisses the succubus with the same passion as she has for Bo. The succubus was taken aback at first, but slowly returns the kiss as tears well up in her eyes. Nobody has kissed her with so much love and passion before, actually, nobody has wanted to kiss her willingly as her kiss brings death. Even her past lover, Alysaa was afraid of her and avoids her at all cost and Bo kept her safely hidden away when she was with Alysaa.

'I love you, you know that?' Lauren whispers in her lips.

The succubus nods gently, she felt her love in her kiss.

'But why would you? I'm a monster...'

'No. You are no monster, you hear me!' Lauren says fiercely, looking into tearful blue eyes.

'I killed people, Lauren! I used to kill them just because it made me feel powerful and-'

'That's because you were manipulated by your father, baby. You were taught and trained to be who you were. But you have changed, I know you have.'

'I treated you horribly!'

'Well, I can't deny I did feel hurt when you did what you did, but you weren't thinking clearly.'

The succubus hangs her head, ashamed and angry at herself for even thinking of hurting Lauren in the first place, and she has hurt her.

'I'm sorry...'

'I accept your apology, baby. So no more saying sorry okay?' Lauren gently lift her chin up, it's like deja vu. Bo and her succubus are not that different, they are both hard and strong on the outside and extremely vulnerable on the inside. The succubus nods, feeling a thousand kind of warmth exploding in her.

'Can you...say that again?' The succubus asks shyly.

'Say what?' she asks, confused.

'That you ...love...me..' the succubus mumbles and looks down again, blushing furiously.

Lauren grins at how adorable the mighty succubus is being right now. She boldly cuddles into the succubus's arms, and circles her hands around her neck.

'I love you, my little succubus.' She grins and plants another kiss on her.

'Thank you..' the succubus says, still not quite ready to say the words back. But Lauren is anything but impatient.

Just then, a bright light appears out of nowhere and both of them covers their eyes with their arms, the succubus automatically puts herself in front of Lauren. But both of them do not feel any dread at all, as what they would when Hades appeared.

'What-' Lauren starts when the light faded, and a golden letter fell out like a feather amongst the mist.

'Stay back, Lauren..' The succubus warns warily, her sharp eyes scanning around for danger, but found none.

Suddenly the letter floats before them, and a figure of a woman starts to form. The succubus stands up in alert, even though her heart is filled with peace and calmness.

'What do you think it is?' Lauren asks softly, almost in awe as the figure becomes clearer, she can starts to see the subtle curve of a very beautiful woman. She has hair the colour of silver, and has a golden hand across her head. Most importantly, she has the purest pair of wings folded behind her. Unlike Valkyrie's wings that were black and intimidating, this pair of wings are the total opposite of that.

'She's an angel...' The succubus whispers.

The woman's features becomes clearer and a gentle smile is placed at her lips.

'Good evening, ladies.' The angel bows as the other two women stares at her beauty and grace. She's glowing, and her voice carries a soft tone of peace and calmness that sweeps through the women.

'I am Elena, and I am here to escort you to Olympus.'

* * *

 **I know, I know. It's a huge cliffhanger but it's also a huge chapter to write. Till next time :) Anyway, thank you so much for 130 follows and 70 favourites! Please continue to follow and favourite! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

'Olympus..?' The succubus asks and holds Lauren's hand tightly in hers.

The angel nods gracefully, and with an almost ghostly voice, says.

'Yes, your Majesty. Your presence has been requested by The Lord.'

'The Lord..?' they asks again, confused.

'Please trust that we bare no harm to Your Majesty but only to provide protection to the Loyalty.

The succubus stares into the woman's aura, it's pure white. Aura never lies, and she finds herself completely at peace with what is going on. She looks at Lauren and they both nods, it seems logical.

'So how do we do this?' Lauren asks. The angel smiles.

'All you need to do is hold my hands.' She holds her hands out and all of them link their hands together. Just before Elena spreads her wings, the succubus stopped her.

'Wait a minute, I can't leave Linda here!'

Once again, the angel smiles that immediately puts both of them back at ease.

'Do not worry, every warrior earns a place at the Olympus. Linda's soul has already arisen to Olympus, her body will disappear the moment her soul reaches the destination. You might see her later, but only after you have seen The Lord.'

'Really? Thank goodness, thank you so much!' They both exclaims happily and with another soft smile, Elena flips her powerful wings and everything fell away. In a matter of seconds, Lauren can no longer hear the sea nor the familiar walls of Bo's chamber. Instead, she sees a blinding white before the scene settles before her eyes.

Tall pillars that rose to a ceiling far above their heads, that are made of pure gold with beautiful statues of angels enter her vision. Their jaws dropped as they looked around, there is a magnificent fountain in the middle and on the ground seems to be covered with fluffy rose gold clouds. Everywhere they look is bloomed with colourful flowers and ripen fruits laden on trees upon trees.

'Wow, this is beautiful..' the succubus gasps. Lauren could only nods silently. Elena smiles.

'Welcome to Olympus, your Majesty. I'll be honoured to give you a tour later but for now, please follow me to the throne room.'

On the way there, they can't keep their eyes ahead as they wandered hungrily. The place gives a constant peaceful and happy vibes, and there is a soft harp music at the distant. Occasionally, there will be a few angels flying gracefully above them, some holding a parchment, some with a beautiful carved wooden flute.

'You have now arrived at your destination. If you need anything at all, please, just call for me. I'll be happy to help.' Elena brought them in front of a magnificent doors, and like any other, made of pure gold with beautiful carvings on it. The sides of the doors stood two statues shaped of a brave warrior, so real as if really to spring into life at any moment's notice. Elena curtsey and after they thanked her, the doors opened automatically.

'Here we go, are you ready?' the succubus takes a deep breath and looks at Lauren.

'Always.' Lauren smiles and as succubus returns the smile, Bo reappears. Hand in hand, they enter.

At the end of the throne room which is way more grand and magnificent than the one Bo has back on Earth, stood a man wearing a simple but elegant robe. He turns around upon hearing them entering, and Lauren does not know what she was expecting but definitely not a wise and kind mid-forty man.

'Ysabeau, Lauren! I have been expecting you for years!' the man spreads his arms in welcome, as if they were long lost best friends. Lauren looks at Bo uncertainly and whispers.

'Are we supposed to kneel or something?'

The man must have heard her because he immediately replies.

'There's absolutely no need for that! Come, I want to have a talk with both of you.' He smiles and quickly puts them at ease, and gestures them to the dining room where a feast awaits.

'Please. Help yourself.' He says generously once they have sat down side by side at the dining table. They smile awkwardly but Lauren is hungry, at least the baby is.

'Thank you, but we would like to know what is going on...' Bo asks hesitantly.

'Ahhh... Ysabeau Dennis Hades.'

Bo immediately tenses at the mention of her father's name, but relaxes at Lauren's hand rubbing soothingly on her thigh and the man's kind face.

'How do you know my name? Who are you?'

'Well, I have gained myself a few names after so many endless years, but I don't have a name. I go with the tittle ' the Lord'. As of why I know of your name, well child. I know everything.' He taps his mind with his forefinger and winks.

' Have you ever heard of the Greece Mythology?' he asks as he starts to eat. They look at each other and follow suit, still feeling weird.

'The Lord has three sons. The first son is Zeus, the God of Sky. The second son Poseidon, the God of the sea. And the third...'

'Hades...the God of the Earth...' Lauren widens her eyes and drops her cutleries, Bo froze in shock. 'But he was banned from the Earth to Tartarus hence his new title, the God of Death...'

'Oh my God...' Lauren covers her mouth at the realization, her eyes darting between Bo and the man.

Bo's jaw drops and she slowly let the information sinks in. 'You're father of Hades, my grandfather.'

The man nods and looks at her.

'Yes, child. I've been watching you since your birth.'

'What... why didn't you come to me earlier? Why now? Why not save me when I lost so many loved ones before?' Bo stands and the chair was pushed back harshly until it hit the floor.

'Bo, calm down.' Lauren stands next to her and lays her hand on her arm gently.

'She's right you should calm down a little bit, rage will not help you. However, you do have the right to be angry at me. But first, you have to listen to my explanation.'

Bo glares as the man stares back patiently, then she sits down with a huff.

'Fine, tell me everything.'

'I did not come to you before because you were controlled and severely protected by your father. An evil soul is not allowed to even step a foot in Olympus. Does that makes sense to you?'

'Yes.' Bo grits her teeth and clenches her fists. 'That bastard.'

'Well

'Well now that you have broken his invisible hold on you, you are allowed to come here. Of course, that baby Lauren is carrying is a huge factor you are here too.'

'How do you know-' Bo asks as she covers the bump with her hand, rubbing it gently.

'I know everything, child. But I will do no harm to it, of course. Why would I?'

Bo and Lauren look right into the man's eyes but only to find truth and sincerity. The little bump pulses again, putting them at ease.

'Thank you..'

'You don't have to thank me. It is my responsibility as a great grandfather, that's all!' the man laughs merrily. 'It's been some time since I get to carry a bundle of joy in my arms!'

Bo and Lauren smiles.

'That bump is getting bigger, isn't it? May I?' he asks softly and slowly extends his hand. They look wary before Lauren nods. The hand lays on the bump and immediately there is a pulse.

'The baby likes you.' Lauren smiles.

'Really?' The man laughs again. ' Now that you two have eaten, would you like to meet a few people? I arranged them to be here to see you.' The man straightens up and makes a gesture with his hands. At once, the doors open revealing two people and made Bo's eyes filled with tears immediately.

'Oh my God.' Bo gasps and starts to run towards the two women.

'Linda! Mom!' she cries. Lauren follows behind her.

Lauren stays a few steps behind to let the mother and daughter reunite. However, Linda steps forward to her with open arms.

'Lauren honey!'

'Linda!' Lauren runs into her arms. 'I miss you!'

'Me too, Lauren, me too.' She pats her back like she used to and it makes Lauren smiles wider. 'How's the baby?'

'She's okay.'

'She?' Linda raises an eyebrow.

'I mean I don't know but it will be weird to call it an it.' Lauren rolls her eyes fondly.

'Mom, come at meet Lauren. Lauren, this is my mom!' Bo smiles happily and the sight fills everyone's heart with warmth.

'Hello, Lauren. I've been watching you. Thank you for taking care of my child even though she's handfull.

Bo pouts and whine while Lauren laughs and returns the sentiment.

'Nice to meet you, um..'

'Please call me Aoifa.' She smiles and they shake hands.

Bo looks on happily, she couldn't be happier. Suddenly she is strucked with a thought. Everyone she loved and had been gone are here now, except one...

'Where's Alysaa?' she whispers and everyone stop. Lauren fidgets uncomfortably at the topic of an ex.

'My child, Alysaa has been reborn.' The Lord says gently as he lays his hand on Lauren's shoulders.

'Reborn..?' Bo asks confused. 'As who..?'

'Once a soul found its mate, it will never leave. Even when they are parted, one will never stop searching for the other.' The man says. Bo slowly moves her eyes from the man to Lauren's. Both of their eyes widen, Lauren covers her mouth in shock for the second time today. Bo is speechless.

But slowly, slowly Bo smiles. She smiles so wide her dimples appear, and tears formed in her eyes.

'Welcome home.' She says with a sob and pulls Lauren in her arms. Lauren smiles with tears in her eyes too. She knows Bo is not referring to Alysaa, but her soulmate.

After a while, they finally broke apart but Bo is still holding from behind.

'So what do we do now? As much as I adore this place, we can't hide here forever.' Bo says seriously and the man nods.

'For now, I want you two be here until Lauren gives birth safely. Hades is not be able to come near Olympus, he has been banned.' All of them nod.

'Why, may I ask?' Laure asks.

'That, is a story for another day, I'm afraid. For now, please rest. Elena will show you to your room.' At once, Elena appears in front of them with a graceful curtsey. They could only nod, they are tired.

They enters a big chamber shown by Elena, after they said their goodbyes to Linda and Aoifa, they are finally left alone.

'Gosh, what a day.' Bo buries her head in Lauren's hair and breathe in. She wraps Lauren's waist from behind with one hand, and with another, locks the door.

Lauren touches Bo's hair and turns her head.

'Did I tell you how much I have missed you, Bo?' she looks adoringly into chocolate brown eyes.

'Maybe once. But you can say it again.' Bo grins goofily. And with that, she was silenced with Lauren soft lips on hers. Lauren sweeps her tongue on her lips and she opens her mouth willingly. Their tongues dance passionately as Bo carries Lauren to bed.

Lauren lays on the bed, panting as her lustful eyes stare at Bo hungrily.

'Take off your clothes.' Lauren whispers, her voice so thick with desire Bo thinks she might choke on it. But she obeys, and slowly, slowly shed her clothes one by one, teasing her. Lauren licks her lips but soon couldn't take the teasing anymore and sits up, pulling Bo onto her lap. She snaps her bra open and buries herself between two soft mounds, her hands skilfully touches and rubs the harden tips. Bo arches her back and moans.

'God, Lauren!' Bo screams as Lauren covers her nipples with her mouth, skilful tongue unravel her body the way only Lauren could. She grinds on her lap, desperate to have contact. Her hands start to rip off Lauren's clothes and soon they are both naked. The moment their skin touches each other, they sighed contently. This is where they belong.

Bo lays on top of Lauren, her hands roam her body, laying kisses and bites all over. Her hand slowly travels south until it reaches heated wet fold.

'Bo...' Lauren whimpers but it quickly turns into a scream as fingers rub firmly on her sensitive clit, her hips jerk and her back arches. 'Inside... I want to feel you, baby..' she moans desperately.

'Ahhhhhhhhnnnn!' Bo inserts two fingers in her and slowly thrust into her, her thumb playing on her clit.

Bo rubs herself on Lauren thigh, but she needed more. She takes Lauren's hand and guides her to her entrance.

'Together Lauren...' Lauren understood and quickly thrust two fingers inside.

'Fuck, Bo... you're so wet..' Lauren pulls Bo down for another passionate kiss.

'Harder.' Bo pants into her ear and licks her earlobe. She added another finger into Lauren just as Lauren thrusts harder into her heated folds.

'I love you Bo.' Lauren says, looking into Bo's eyes. And with one last thrust, they both scream as they fall over the edge.

But it is right this moment, they feel the safest in each other arms. Is in this moment when they are so naked and vulnerable with their body and soul, they feel the most invincible.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and follow me for more vhapters! Love xoxo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Halloween everybody! Hope you all are doing okay. I survived my brutal Finals and have been lazing around for the part two weeks. Writer's block along with Artist's block really brought me down and made me feel really shitty. But I did promise this chapter will be up in November, so I got my shit together and created this chapter which proved to be a challenge because I'm really not creative at the moment and my imagination seemed to be stucked somewhere. Anyway, I just don't know anymore, I'm currently in a dark place and I feel like I'm just existing with no sense of purpose and my responsibility is also down the drain. So yeah, sorry for the ramble and late update but I'll try not to give up on this story, because I have not reached that point yet. And well, Happy Halloween (which I don't celebrate) and enjoy this chapter. I hope :/**

* * *

Chapter 19

"What should we name her?" Bo asks fondly as she caresses Lauren's bump that is almost the size of a watermelon. How could she grow so fast?

"How do you know the baby is a she?" Lauren raises an eyebrow with an amused smirk. Her hands lazily play with Bo's brown tresses.

"I just knew it, Lo. Maybe it's a twin." She grins and Lauren chuckles.

"Twins? No way."

"Why not? They are going to be the world's cutest babies ever."

"Well." Lauren licks her lips, playing along. "I have always wanted Charlotte for a girl and Ethan for a boy."

"Really?" Bo asks, pecking the bump and kisses Lauren. "Charlotte and Ethan? They are beautiful names."

Lauren only hums. The past few weeks have been the most blissful moments Lauren has ever imagined. She couldn't be happier, but at the same time she worries. It all seemed to good to be true, what is Hades planning right now? When will he strikes? How long until their safety bubble pops?

"Penny for your thoughts? Where did you go?" Bo asks gently, kissing her again.

Lauren looks into her eyes. No words need to be spoken. With a sigh, Lauren whispers " I'm just scared, babe."

"Hey..Lauren baby, look at me." Bo gently pushes her chin up to look at her. "I'm scared too. But I will let nothing, nothing to hurt any of you. I will not allow it. Do you understand?"

"But-" Lauren swallows as she touches Bo's cheek. "What if you get hurt?" she looks down "I don't think I can survive that, Bo."

Bo takes the hand on her cheek and kisses the palm and inside wrist. " Come here." She pulls Lauren and the blonde falls into her embrace without hesitance. "I can't promise I won't get hurt, but I promise I will fight with my life to come home to you. I love you, Lauren, so much."

A tear falls down the blonde's cheek. Stupid hormones.

"I love you too."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" The Queen asks as all of them sit at the throne room. Her strong voice echoes through out the chamber.

" Is there any news from the other side?" Lauren asks, her hand rubbing circles at Bo's thigh to soothe her.

The Lord only nods, his forehead rests on both of his fists on the table. There was a defying silence as all of them wait for a reply, none of them dare to break the silence. Bo moves restlessly.

"I." The Lord starts and Bo stops moving, looking at the man expectantly. " I have heard news. Hades is growing stronger and stronger still. His army in Tartarus grows as well as his followers on earth." He slowly raises his head and meet Bo's blue eyes. "There is no stopping him.." Lauren tenses and her tummy pulses. She rubs her tummy for comfort and look on forward.

"I will stop him." The Queen says sternly, slamming he hands on the table, and the table shook from the power. The man holds up a finger to silence her, and the Queen huffs impatiently.

"Nothing could stop him except for you." The finger points at the Queen, and everyone's eyes fall on her. "Ysabeau Dennis Hades."

The Queen tenses in irritant. "Don't call me that."

"But that can't be changed. The fact that you are his daughter can't be changed."

The Queen growls in anger, her fist clenched and unclenched. Lauren stands next to her and immediately rubs soothing circles at her back. "Babe, hear him out first."

" You are his daughter, you are his flesh and blood; and you can use that to your advantage."

The Queen snorts. "He does not care about me. He would rather I die."

" That may be true, I'm afraid. But it is only because of that, he will only be vulnerable when he is with you."

"And vice versa, isn't it?" Lauren says, having put the pieces together.

The Lord nods appreciatively. " Well done. Lauren, as expected from a brilliant mind of yours." Lauren's cheek flushes with a hint of red.

"Excuse me, can someone explain this to me?" Bo crosses her arms in annoyance.

With patience Bo doesn't know how Lauren has (maybe it is a motherhood thing), Lauren holds her hand and says patiently. "It means, as his daughter, you two has a unbreakable bond no matter what as he is your biological father, that could be not changed. And because of that bond, you are his only weakness and so is he yours. It's inevitable."

"And how is that going to help? Since it is mutual?"

"Come with me." The Lord stands, and Lauren thought that He has a looming sadness surrounding him. Bo and Lauren exchanged a look and followed him hand in hand silently.

They walked through beautiful archways and passages, gardens with fountains and incredible rooms until they reached another huge door.

The door is pure white adorned with statues of angels. The man puts his hand on the hand and with another long sigh, pushes it slowly.

Lauren thought the powerful man couldn't look any smaller. But her thoughts stop when her breath was taken away at the sight.

It's a ...nursery.

"Is this...?" Lauren gasps as she touches the cradles. All three of them are made with pure gold, there are still the baby lights above them and toys resting in them.

The man nods. "Yes it is. You might think it's stupid, to still having these kept here. But when you're immortal, time means nothing. The next thing you knew your boys were already celebrating their coronation day on their 3000th birthday..."

3000th birthday?! Lauren widens her eyes and exchanges another look with Bo.

"No, it's not stupid. I guess as a parent..." Bo says awkwardly, having never experienced being a parent and never really fully experienced all that when she was a child. "I'm sorry, how is this going to help-" she was cut off by a wave of the man's back hand.

"It's vital and definitely plays a huge part in this." The man says gravely and leans against one of the cradle, the entire design of the cradle and space is really earthy, which Bo suspects it belongs to Hades.

"When they were born, I gave each of them a bracelet." The Lord holds up a golden band that once rested on the pillow in the cradle. " These bracelets are a form of protection, a protection blessed on them ever since their birth and on their coronation day, will grant their full power for them to rule the sky, the sea, and the earth."

"Wow. That's ...nice." Bo says impressed, as she touches the smooth band the man is holding up.

"Then when do you still have it?" Lauren asks hesitantly.

The man sighs and there's silence, as if there was a huge weight on his chest that he could not lift. Finally after a while, he reluctantly says " He gave it back."

"May I ask why?" Bo asks gently. Her hand squeezing Lauren's.

" We had a fight. Not those normal ones that healed easily like family fights do, you see, it was a huge one...and I..I" the man chokes as his eyes filled with unshed tears. He looks at the crib, and whispers " I disowned him. And in a rage, he took the bracelet off and well, threw it back at me."

"We're so sorry to hear that..." Lauren touches the man's hand gently. "What happened?"

The man takes a deep breathe and shakes his head. "Power got to him, messed up his mind. Having the entire Kingdom of living humans and fae? Got greedy, him, my son Hades. It has not even been 2000 years and he has started chaos, from here I could see his soul, dark with greed and power." He shakes his head again, and stares at the cradle, playing the memories in his mind.

"So of course I called him back home. Tried to gave him some advice, to tell him not to misuse his power, and maybe the Earth does not suit him." The man mumbles and is now talking more to himself than to Bo and Lauren.

"Son, you can't do this. That's not what a ruler or a King should do. Causing fear and hatred, that's not the way to live, Hades. Maybe you should take a break, you know, let you brother Zeus or Poseidon take over for a while, to right the Earth..." The man continues to mumble, having not realised he is speaking his memories out loud.

"Should we do something?" Bo whispers to Lauren, both looking worried.

To her surprise, Lauren shook her head.

"No, let him talk. I think this has been weighing him down for years now and he has no one to confide to. It must be eating away at him, this is good for him, I want to know the story too." Bo nods and pulls Lauren closer to her, because she feels safe to have her close.

" No, Olympia is unnegotiable. You are not ready to rule Olympia, and I'm starting to see you are not ready to rule the Earth." The man says sternly and then turns silent. Then as if a switch was flicked, he turns to them. "Alas, an argument soon turned to a fight, and it turned into a mini civil war." The Lord dry laughs bitterly. " He took off the bracelet, saying he does not need it anymore. His ego blinded him, the need for power fuelled him. Needless to say, he lost the battle and as a lesson and also a punishment, he was banished from Olympia to Tartarus."

"Do you...have any regrets for doing that?" Bo asks. She doesn't know how to feel about all of it.

"No. The only regret I had is that I should have called him back before it was too late. But it was inevitable, I suppose..." He sighs again. " If I had the power to return back in time, I'm beginning to see that it would change nothing. All the things he has done, the damage he has done on the Earth couldn't be repaired. I could only stopped him by banishing him to Tartarus, but he has left this seed, and it has grew across the human race."

" But he got stronger and gone back to Earth, and met my mother and things got worse." Bo nods.

"Yes, he created the Fae superiority over human to get back at me. And unfortunately it worked, the more hatred and greed produced, the less justice and bravery. As a result, when they die, they go to Tartarus, hence making his army bigger and stronger, and that means the opposite to me." The Lord holds out the bracelet to the Queen. " You are my only hope, Ysabeau. So please, stop him. It's the only way to help him and the world. This bracelet will help you, his power will rebound when you use this against him."

The Queen holds the bracelet tightly in her fist, the edges shine as the sunlight reflects on it. She looks into his eyes. His grey eyes were filled with sadness and acceptance that this is the only way.

The Queen promises to herself that she will never allow herself to be Hades, she had been once.

Not anymore.

"Let's do this." Her eyes glow cerulean blue, she meets with golden eyes she has come to love of her lover; her queen.

The baby grows.


	20. Chapter 20

" Now you be good for mummy, okay? My little angel." Bo coos at Lauren's round stomach, her hands softly caressing her skin, sending gentle pulse to calm her baby. Lauren looks down at B interacting with the baby with a smile, her hands tangling in Bo's chocolate curls. The baby kicks, as if responding to the Queen, and Bo's face lit up with amazement and wonder, it was a sight Lauren will never forget.

"Yeah, Mama is going to protect you. All you need to do is grow healthily in that cozy place of Mummy's stomach, and mummy and I will do the rest." Bo gushes with baby voice, and with a hint of wonder and love in her voice. Lauren grins and gently pulls the queen's face to her, a pair of chocolate brown eyes stare back at her adoringly, a pair of brown eyes that belongs to that one person that means the world to her.

"I love you." Lauren whispers, a gentle hot breath on Bo's parted lips, and Bo seals their lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." The Queen says after they parted to come up for air, a smile on her face that reaches her eyes, making them crinkle with stars. "If you can have one thing to satisfy your craving right now, what would it be?" she asks, as her hands start to rub her lover's swollen feet, it was now a natural instinct to her.

Lauren's eyes immediately filled with lust as she stares at the Queens chest, her aura suddenly brightens. Bo laughs with delight and playfully slaps Lauren's thighs.

"I mean food, Lo. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I'm pregnant with a succubus's child, what did you expect I crave for?" Lauren said with a smirk, though she's trying not to laugh as well.

" So you're saying it's my fault you are horny all the time?" Bo replies with the signature pout, though her eyes gave it away.

"Absolutely." Lauren says with a straight face, and both of them burst out laughing. Their hearts fill with love as their laughter fills the air with care freeness and happiness- this is what Bo and Lauren want- simple happiness with each other and their family. It was these moments the Queen realize that there is no place she'd rather be, and nothing she'd rather do.

They stop laughing finally, but the trace of happiness is left on their smiling faces. Suddenly the baby made her presence known as Lauren's stomach growls. Lauren and Bo look at each other, and somehow burst out laughing again, this time with happy tears in their eyes.

" Someone's an attention seeker like her mama." Lauren chuckles.

" Someone's always hungry like her mummy." Bo laughs at her reply. Lauren throws a pillow at her playfully.

"Are you saying I'm fat, Ysabeau Dennis?" she fakes a pout.

" No, I would never!" The Queen mocks, putting a hand on her chest. She doesn't want this silly but happy moment to end, she doesn't want to think about anything serious or complicated beyond this carefree and innocent moment with the love of her life.

"Okay then, I want curry with chocolate." Lauren replies and giggles upon seeing the Queen pulling a face at that combination.

"Eww, who eats curry with chocolate? That's so wrong and weird!"

"Well, apparently your baby does." Lauren replies with a smirk.

The Queen pretends a huge sighs, and gets up before giving Lauren a kiss on her forehead. "Fine, your wish is my command." Lauren grins.

* * *

Lauren is due any time now, her stomach has grown so big and the baby was active as ever. The Queen and her has grown very protectively of her, as they should be because her arrival is going to make a huge change to the world they live in.

The Lord has been assembling the army for months now, and Bo has to admit it was a very impressing army, and range all kinds of fae and the amount of them is almost ridiculous. But she couldn't place judgement before she has even seen Hades army. She has been training extremely hard too, the Lord has actually found her one of the oldest succumbs to train her. Even though she was not fond of the idea, and her ego and pride would not allow it, in the end, she reluctantly agreed to it after Lauren's push. Now, after a few months of training, she was actually glad to have that training with Seraphine.

Seraphine was not kind to her at first, the term 'not kind' is actually a very mild word compared to how Seraphine treated her the first few months even though, she must admit, she did learn a lot from her. Now that the old succubus has finally warmed up to her, Bo feels like Seraphine was now more of a mother than a mentor to her. She learnt how to control and manipulate her desire and others, she learnt skills that could turn into a deadly weapon in less than a second; she learnt how to combine her fae abilities with her physical human skills like using swords made just for her.

Unbeknownst to her and the Lord, Hades has been waiting for the baby to arrive impatiently. The baby, like his daughter, can both bring the best or the worst out of him as his blood, too, runs in her blood. Once the baby arrives, she will be the key for him to Olympus, she will be able to lift the curse that banned him from his birth home. He figures his father should suspected this, and he knows The Lord does, but he wasn't sure. Hades laughs evilly, he shall attack when they least expected it.

Lauren woke up in the middle of the night, the baby is torturing her bladder again. These days Lauren couldn't sleep well, but it seems like preview of what is yet to come once the baby arrives so she thought she might as well as use to it. A moment of sudden nausea forces her to lean on the bathroom marble wall, and before she could prepare herself, she found herself in a puddle of water between her legs.

"Oh my god! Okay, don't panic, Lauren, don't panic...deep breathe..." She mumbles to herself, and forces herself to inhale deeply. The moment the air filled her lungs, it was immediately exhale with a scream- the first contraction has hit.

"Bo! Fuckk!" she slide down to the floor, her legs no longer able to withstand her weight with the pain.

"Babe what's wrong?" Bo's panicked voice entered the bathroom. "Oh my gosh, Lauren are you okay?" The Queen immediately kneels down before her lover, going into protective mood. "Shhhh...it's going to be okay.." She tries to comfort Lauren even though she was almost hyperventilating watching her lover's face twists in pain.

"My water broke...AAHHHHHHH!" Lauren lets other another scream and her legs jerk as reflex, and her hands desperately reach out to hold on to something.

"Oh my god, what do I do? What do I do?" The almighty succubus Queen jumps up and looks around in panic, all the rehearsal she has done mentally in her mind for the past weeks were totally thrown out the window when it really happened.

"Bo! Call Aiofe! She knows what to do!" Lauren forces the words through gritted teeth as she pants.

"Aiofe, oh right, mum. Call her. Uh-huh..." The Queen repeats, her hands flailing around in the air.

" Bo, babe, calm down. I'm supposed to be the one panicking." Lauren managed a weak smile as sweats drip down her forehead.

"Right." Get your shit together, Bo! Bo mentally chastised herself, what kind of alpha is she? She turns to Lauren, and place a soft kiss on her nose. "Sorry, Lo, I'm just nervous. Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so..." Lauren smiles weakly again, it kills Bo to see her wife so weak and in pain.

"It's going to okay, Lo. Let's get you to bed, and I'll call mum once I get you settled." Bo forces a brave smile, and put her hand to Lauren's back to support her and she slowly stands up.

Just then, the bedroom door bursts open and Aiofe rushes inside. "Lauren?" she calls out gently.

"Mum! Thank god you're here! Lauren's water just broke!" Bo says in relief, as her mother rushes to Lauren's side to help her as well.

"I kinda know, that's why I came here as soon as possible." They place Lauren on the bed and she whimpers in pain. "You're doing very well, honey, just deep breath. In...out...that's it."

"How do you know so fast?" Bo asks confused, sitting by Lauren's side, helpless.

"It's a mother's instinct, Bo. Didn't you feel it?" Aiofe shoots her daughter a disbelief look. Bo looks down in shame and disappointment, she hasn't felt anything. Does that means she's a horrible mother?

"Don't worry about it babe, I didn't know too." Lauren says kindly as she reaches out to hold Bo's hand, she immediately felt Bo's insecurity and sadness.

"Okay." Bo sighs in relief, and loving the fact that Lauren could still comfort her when she should be the one doing the comforting thing.

"She's right, Bo. Don't fret about it, you are new to all this, that's all."

"God Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Lauren suddenly yells again, and Bo inwardly cringes as her hand was squeezed very very tightly, but she tries to be brave for Lauren.

Three angels and Linda suddenly appears in the room to assist Aiofe. Surgical apparatus magically appears in a tiny table beside the bed, Aoife nods in gratitude.

"Right, honey, I need you to change in a gown okay, I need to see how much have you dilated."Linda hands a folded white gown for Lauren as she nods weakly.

"Ysabeau, I need a word." The Lord's back appears at the door to give Lauren privacy as she changes. Bo glances worriedly at Lauren before leaving her side to the door.

"What is it?" she asks upon seeing the grave face.

"The army is positioned." He says sternly.

"What? Right now?" The Queen says, confused. "I can't leave Lauren right now!"

"I understand, but it is also the moment she gives birth to your child, all of you are either the most vulnerable and the strongest. And when I meant all of you, it includes Hades."

"What?!" The Queen jumps in anger and closes the door behind her, not wanting to distress Lauren any more than necessary. "Are you saying Hades could harm us the moment Lauren gives birth to our child?! Why didn't you tell me? I thought Lauren and the baby is untouchable!" The strong succubus pushes to the front and takes over, eyes blazing blue.

"Calm down, Ysabeau!" the Lord snaps.

"Calm down? You ask me to fucking calm down. I only just found out that my evil father from hell is able to harm my family when I though they were given protection!" The Queen yells in anger, there blue eyes glaring at the Lord. But the Lord would not have anyone, not even his blood line to talk to him this way.

"And that is why I only tell you now, Ysabeau. Because you can never calm down and think properly but instead your head makes its own assumption and your actions turn rash and dangerous!" The Lords eyes shine bright gold, not one to ever be intimidated.

The Queen breathes deeply, and her hands reach to her hair to tug it, trying to make herself sane. " You could have told me earlier and I could have at least prepare myself." She says darkly through gritted voice.

" And what could you have done? I did not want to alarm you more than possible. In fact, I would have expected you to have prepare yourself by now, succubus queen. This is my fight as much as it is yours, yes, your stakes are higher than mine but Lauren and your child are my family as much as their yours." The Lord snaps. They glare at each other for a moment before the Queen finally relents.

"Yes, fine, you're right. I apologise for my behavior. I've been on edge lately."Bo runs her hands through her hair once more.

"That is understandable." The Lord nods. "In case Hades does attack when the child arrives, I have strengthen the protection charm in this area. I will be at the front line, however I understand that you wish to be at your lovers side. You will have a few of our best Mesmers and some other fae surrounding this place, but please be alert." The Queen nods seriously at the Lord's order.

"It's happening, isn't it?" she asks grimly. She squeezes the bracelet in her wrist tightly.

"BO!" Lauren's scream pierce through the hallway, making Bo jump.

"Go, she needs you." The Lord says, and their eyes held for a moment, and there is no more to be said. The Queen nods in gratitude because entering the bedroom once more.

"On the count to 3, I need you to push okay, Lauren?" Aoife was between Lauren's spread legs, and Lauren was grabbing the sheets tightly as her face consorts in pain.

"I'm here, baby, I'm right here." Bo rushes to Lauren's side and grabs her hands and it was so immediately gripped in a tight hold.

"Bo! It hurts! FUCKKK!" Lauren screams again. Bo sweeps away the hair that clips to Lauren's sweaty face and whispers sweet nothing in her eyes.

"Use your powers, Ysa. It will help." Linda urges. "I see the head now, Lauren, you're doing well!"

Another contraction hits Lauren like a million bricks as she pushes with all her might. Bo immediately send pulses through their linked fingers. "You're doing great, baby. You're doing amazing."

"I'm so tired, I can't do this anymore. AAHHHHHHH!" Lauren pants as tears run down her cheeks. Bo wipes them away and send another pulse. "Yes, you can, Lo, I know you can!"

"Okay, Lauren, I need you to give a final push at the next contraction okay?" Aoife says as Bo's heart thumps wildly against her chest. She glances at the doorway. Anytime now, her father will strike, anytime now.

With another piercing scream and cuts through the dangerously silent air in the castle, followed by a piercing cry. Bo's eyes filled with tears at the sound.

"It's a girl, Ysa!" Linda says with tears in her eyes as well while she hands a pair of scissor to Bo. "Ysa, do you want to take the honour to cut the cord?"

Bo nods and takes the scissor with shaky hands. At the moment, she was filled with millions of feelings : happiness, joy, relief, nervous, fear, and a very protective instinct; and the moment the sharp edges cuts the physical connection between the baby and her mother, her eyes blaze blue as well as Lauren's eyes burn bright with gold.

All hell break loose.

"Let's the game begin." Hades whispers as his black eyes meet his father's across the battle field.


	21. Author's note

Greetings to all my readers, 2017 had been my final year in my high school so needless to say, there were just exams every 3 months which lasted for 3 weeks each time. Aside from 6am to 4pm everyday for school, I also have additional up to 3 hours of extra class. It was an important year for students this age so that we could apply for universities and scholarships. I had been extremely busy and had totally abandoned this as writing was the last thing on my list. I will update within this week, even though I think most would have forgotten about this story, (as did I so I have to reread the whole thing), I will still continue to fulfill my promise.

I'm sorry but it's not my choice to leave this behind for so long, you guys deserve to know the reason.

Good day to all and I'll see you guys in a week!


	22. Chapter 21

The whole palace shook, the ground beneath them shuddered; but Bo just can't stop thinking how perfect that very moment is. Sure behind her mind, she knows that this very moment there is a fucking war happening outside but right here, right here in her arms is her baby, her and Lauren's beautiful and perfect baby. She is holding the wailing baby in her arms, tears in her eyes and she looks at Lauren who has the same eyes full of love, looking at their baby. Everything falls away but the three of them.

"Charlotte Lewis-Dennis, how does that sound? " Lauren says softly, knowing that both of them clearly don't want Bo's last name. She looks at the baby who is staring at Bo, her cries ceasing.

"It sounds perfect..." Bo said as she slowly puts the baby in Lauren's arm, and willed herself to capture this moment forever. Charlotte immediately starts to nurse in Lauren's arm, the new parents have fresh tears in their eyes all over again.

The baby drinks on with no care in the world, not knowing what is happening out their in the scary world, not knowing she is going to make a huge difference, not knowing just by being born she has given her parents so much strength and power. She falls asleep, safe and warm in Lauren's arm. Bo allowed herself to sink in more of this, that her baby girl is finally here. She watches Charlotte falls asleep with her mother, who was already exhausted from the delivery. Lauren's sleepy but determined eyes meet hers, there is just so much words that needs to be said, but she understands all of it. It just seemed too overwhelming to say those words aloud, so Bo just kissed Lauren. A kiss that conveyes how much she loves Lauren, and thank you, and I-will-keep-us-safe.

"Come back to me. "Lauren whispers after they broke from their kiss.

"I will. Promise."

The ground shook again and with it, it shook her with the reality of it all. She may not be ready to leave Lauren and their baby in such a vulnerable state, but she is willing to fight so that she will never have to face this situation ever again in the future. She prays this is the last time she will ever need to leave the two most important people in her life. She gently takes the hair in Lauren's face behind her ears and slowly traces the baby's sweet innocent face when Charlotte's fingers grab her finger, that's all it takes for Bo's succubus to come out.

It's time. She kissed Lauren one last time and place a soft kiss on top of the baby's head. Lauren tries to stay awake to watch her leave but before Bo could even leave the door, she has already fallen asleep to refuel all of her energy.

Aoifa and Linda are both outside the door along with approximately 80 fae army, she nods to Aoifa and Linda. Linda has prepared all her armour and weapons.

"They are sleeping." The Queen says.

"Go, we will keep then safe." Aoifa replies, "come back to us, my daughter." With that, the Queen nods and puts on her armour, her blue eyes never once wavered.

XXXXX

Out in the battle field, the clouds are everywhere like dust kicked into the air, shifters are everywhere, clashing into each other and clawing as well as biting with their viscous fangs. Clangs of swords against swords or shields could hardly be heard in the kids of roars and screams. The sky is filled with mix of black and white wings, the Valkyries are relentless as their thorny strong wings sting into those white feathers, they snarl uglily as their sunken eyes will their enemies to surrender. The knights with pure white wings hold bows with big, strong golden arrows that pierce right through the Valkyries bodies.

The Succubus Queen runs to the battlefield searching for the Lord, but her hands are quickly full with enemies launching at her. Her strong aura demands power and royalty and it clearly sends out the wrong signal to her enemies. She swings her sword right into one's heart and turns to her left, choking another as she sucks the life out of him.

Hatred is a strong taste, not longer her type after she tasted Lauren but it sure becomes addictive. It probably runs in her blood she might as well embrace it. One after the other, it fuels her up in a different way than when she leaves her family behind. She left with determined soul to return, to simply get it over with but this, gosh these bloods and chi and the looks in her enemies eyes as they struggled once again brings out the worst in her. She hates , she lusts and she just craves and desires to kill.

In a distance while she preys on the Dark Fae, Hades could slowly sense Bo's presence as he glared into the Lord's eyes. He holds Gungnir in his grip, a spear made of krypton steel and the tip burns with blue flame, a gargoyle is sculpted onto it. The Lord holds a sceptre , gold with diamonds engraved upon it. They circled each other before Hades could wait no longer and lunges with his spear, a huge clang could be heard as the spear hits against the sceptre, both retreats before striking again.

"So we are here again huh, father. This time I'm going to win. "Hades grits through his teeth as the blue flames from his spear circles around him before striking an invisible shield surrounding The Lord.

"Unfortunately." The Lord replies before defending himself again. With Hades who had got so strong, he has to admits this time, Hades might be stronger than him. He had taken from his creation and converted them, Hades had put in so much hatred into the world he created. The Lord didn't expect to win it against Hades, He is simply dragging the time. Anytime now, aid will come.

The Queen on the other hand has finally spot them and quickly puts her own sword against Hades' strike. Hades was too fast, however and this time, The Lord stumbles behind from the force delivered. He groans and gets on his feet. Poseidon and Zeus will be here anytime soon, unbeknownst to Bo, he does have a plan after all.

"Miss me, Ysa? " Hades snarls as he steps back, spear in hand. Bo holds her sword tighter in her grip, all the chi rushing through her veins is making her hyper. So much darkness in one soul, her eyes say it all, her hatred directed at Hades.

"That's the second time you asked me, can't imagine why you didn't get your answer the first time." The Queen cracks her neck to the left, tongue sneaking out to lick her red lips. She swings her sword against the spear and dives her head as it swung at her.

"How's my granddaughter?" Hades asks, winding her up.

"Funny you should ask, maybe I'll tell you when I see you in hell." The Succubus smirks and with one confident breath and deadly glare, she focuses on Hades dark chi and sucks. Hades eyes widen in surprise as his lips spread slightly as his life force leaves his lips and travel to the Queen, he quickly pulls back from the shock. The Queen licks her lips and smirks smugly.

"I suppose right this moment, I am your daughter after all. I thought, might as well embrace it since its coming in handy. " The Queen shrugs and did it again, Hades is prepared for it however and forcefully tugs it back as soon as his chi leaves his mouth. However, he gets another surprise when he could not do it, as if there is a block between them. Seizing this opportunity, Bo quickly grabs his wrist, giving him the most powerful pulse she's got, leaving him enticed for a short moment, then swings the sword right across the chest.

Hades stumbles back one step before he could steady himself, he is blasted almost 2 feet away, The Lord has done so, being near to the queen and seeing the opportunity. The Queen strides towards Hades, he got to his feet and summons a spell towards the succubus, causing the nearest clouds to dissipate immediately into thin air from the force of it, the Queen simply swat it away and continues her strides.

"How? How is that possible? " Hades growls.

The Succubus Queen raises her wrist with the bracelet on it. "I guess Karma's a bitch huh? Daddy. " His face instantly pales upon seeing that bracelet on his daughter's hand, rage filled his eyes as he summons another spell and has it rebounded again.

"There is one weakness for being fearless. That is ignorance." The brunette says once again as she opens her mouth and sucks his chi again. It does not poisons her because the bracelet purifies

it, but most importantly, she feels so filled with hatred and anger that the chi could not possibly hurt her at the moment. Hades pulls back before she could have much, with one quick move, he strikes the Queen's arm with precise action and grace, the queen's armour burns from the flame and leaves a deep cut of her arm. The Queen hisses before the injury slowly heals itself, she smirks. "Oops, currently high on chi at the moment. I suppose you didn't had any from being so focus on the lord? Pity. " She strikes again, it hit the chest again.

"You taught me to be cruel, to be fearless, to hate, to lust, to kill, to be merciless. I'm going to show you I can be those when I want to, thanks to you." Their sword fights continue, the succubus occasionally pulling chi from Hades.

Back in the palace, enemies slowly but surely invades the entrance, their army is outnumbered. Sooner or later, they will reach the level where Lauren and Charlotte are located in, where there are still 80 strong fae guiding it. The baby continues to lay silently against her mother's chest, both comforted by each others' gentle rise and fall of chests and steady heartbeat. An orange pulse can be seen in both chests, just as when Lauren was carrying baby Charlotte, the pulse had happened throughout the umbilical cord, now it can be clearly be seen. It was a bond between a mother and her child, they were fueling each other.

Lauren slowly awakens after an hour or so, and she is totally alert and on guard. She takes care of Charlotte for a little longer, all the while straining her ear for anything happening outside her very door. The sounds of fighting is no longer faint, but getting closer. She puts sleeping Charlotte into the crib and changes into an fighting outfit, a leather pants and jacket, when she looks into the mirror, her eyes are getting brighter and brighter, as if sensing danger is nearby.

The sounds get nearer and while Lauren is worried, she knows the room is protected by charm, and it unlikely to be broken in anytime soon. As long as the Lord lives, his protection over them remains in Olympia.

Suddenly there is the loudest howl Lauren has ever heard, followed by mad barking, as if the whole entire place is full of hounds. The sound woke Charlotte up, crying and wailing her little arms. Lauren quick attended to her, cooing to calm her down.

XXXXX

Hades blew a whistle. That's all The Queen registered before the ugliest and gigantic beast appeared at the entrance of Olympia, charging towards her.

"What the living hell is that?! " The queen paused for a second, staring at the huge creature, black leather skin with tiny horns across the back, a long neck before it splits into 3 heads shaped of Hounds. Their eyes milky white, their nose flaring and saliva drools non stop from their open mouth, through the gaps of their razor sharp teeth.

"Bo, meet Cerberus. It was supposed to be your pet dog when you join me. He listens well to orders." Hades smirks evilly before striking The Queen across her face, making her faltered to her sides. Immediately the Lord stands in front of her, continuing the fight as she stands.

"Throwing out the big guns, Hades, I see." The Lord says almost too calmly, Cerberus easily sweeps the fae at his feet by his neck or his tail, each heads aggressively biting and chewing while pieces of flesh fall from their open mouths. The Lord throws it a glance before he slams his sceptre to the ground. Immediately, the skies turn dark and gloomy; lightnings strike every where. The Valkyries seek shelters on the grounds, no longer choosing to fly when one of then was electrocuted to the ground. Rain falls heavily on them, as if they each carry the weight of a stone. Screams of shock once again filled the air again as a huge wave comes crashing down on a small army of dark faes out of nowhere.

Aid has arrived. "You don't think Zeus and Poseidon will send help? "The Lord says and Hades grits his teeth and curses aloud. A howl of pain can be heard from Cerberus when lighting strikes one of the heads, but within seconds two new head sprouts out from its strong neck.

"It's not over yet." Hades says, his army behind him, ready to fight.

"Well, it's never too late to have hope." The queen smirks and starts killing the closest dark fae. She needs to burn the chi she has taken, apart from healing her own wounds, she's just so full of it.

Zeus and Poseidon surrounds Cerberus, knowing the strength of the beast, Zeus aims the thunderbolts to the beast eyes, instantly blinding them as they each let out another painful howl. The hounds wail their neck blindly and furiously, stomping the faes underneath, dark fae or not.

"Ready?" Zeus yells at Poseidon, producing a gigantic thunderbolt in this arm, around 10 feet long and 3 feet wide.

"You got it." The Sea God replies, a huge wave comes crashing down on the three headed dog, who almost crashed it's head to the ground by the pressure of it. At the same time, Zeus throws the Thunderbolt across it's body. The deadly combination of water and electricity immediately electrocuted the beast, it lets out the most hear wrenching howl and its entire body shook uncontrollably until it finally surrendered to death.

"NO!!" Hades yells in rage, before long another wave swept him off his feet and thunderbolts in shape of cuffs are locked around his wrists. The momemt Hades is captured, the entire battleground seemed to have stopped and stared the scene.

The Succubus Queen stands next to the Lord as the brothers stood on each sides of Hades. Hades trashed around and yelling curses incoherently.

"What could I have done to change who you are today? " The Lord speaks regretfully. "And what punishment should I give to you when I know you will only repeat your mistakes? "

Hades kept silent while his eyes still shine hatefully.

The Succubus Queen steps in front. "There is only one thing we can do, to ensure that nothing like this will ever happen again in the future. So many lives had been ruined by this man right here."

"Are you going to kill me, Ysa?" Hades grits through his teeths.

"Your crimes were too heavy to not deserve death. But you deserve more than death." The Succubus Queen says in her authorities voice that is deeper and echoes through the place. She looks over to The Lord who seemed so pained to let go his very own son, the two brothers are looking at Him as well to pass the judgement. After a very long silence as everyone hold their breath, the Lord looks into Hades eyes and nodded.

"I, the Lord of Heaven and Earth, of the Sky and the Sea, and the one true Lord of life and Death, sentenced you, Hades, to receive the punishment you deserve to retrieve the peace and balance you have destroyed on Earth and Tartarus. " The brothers look as grim as the Lord. They understand that Hades had been given a second chance, and there is nothing they can do for Hades had gone to the point of no return. The Succubus Queen stands firmly on where she stood, eyes locked on Hades.

"So what are you going to do huh? Stab me with that sword of yours?" Hades snarls.

"You will no longer hurt me or the people I love. Goodbye, Hades." The Queen ignored his comeback and as if her heart asked her to, she glances towards the room where Lauren and Charlotte are to find them along with Aoifa and Linda standing together at the balcony, witnessing. She locked eyes with Lauren for one single second and turns back to Hades.

"You know what is worse than Death?" The Queen licks her lips. "Is to be soulless. " She watches the confusion in Hades eyes before a look of fear and panic crosses the iris. With one deep breath, she focuses on the chi swirlling in him before sucking them out. The entire fae world witnesses the transfer of black chi from Hades to the very mouth of her own daughter, the strongest succubus queen alive. The body of Hades starts to sack, but the Queen stops when there is nothing but a tiny strand of chi left. The body sacks to the ground, still breathing but all there is left is a pair of distant look in those lifeless eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Last Chapter everyone! A short one to wrap it up and have a closure. Thank you so much for those who had sticked by me and read through the very end. This story is amazing and I am so glad I created it and completed it. I'm afraid I won't be writing anymore Doccubus fanfiction as my ship for this fandom has come to an end. I will be writing new fandom, I might not see the same fans again and I'm feeling a bit bittersweet about it, but I guess that is what the Ends are, don't be bitter it ended but be happy it happened. Lost Girl and Doccubus will always be special to me. Thank you to all, Peace and love, Fight4yourPRIDE.**

XXXXX

A few days have passed since the civil war.

In a depressed silence.

Hades is gone, but he was family. Son of The Lord, youngest brother of Zeus and Poseidon; while Bo wasn't grieving for her father's death, everyone in the Olympia are solemn and silent due to respect for the family who is grieving. The only thing that puts everyone in a lighter mood is when little Charlotte is in the presence of them. The birth of the princess should have been celebrated over the tops, but due to circumstances, Bo and Lauren didnt mind it too much.They stayed in their bedroom that is conjoined with the nursery most of the time, enjoying the quality time among each other. Linda and Aoifa visits them often though.

A week later, the Lord finally have the spirit to visit them and to see little Charlotte for the very first time. It was a heartwarming moment as He held the little bundle of joy in his arms.

"She's beautiful, you two have done a great job with her." He said as he slightly sways, Bo and Lauren link their arms and smile.

"Thank you, how are you feeling?" Lauren asks gently.

"...Better. I will be." He said silently and passed Charlotte to Bo. " I have a lot of things to settle, the angels are dealing with the destruction but it's getting there. This place has a self repair power, my responsibility lays more within Earth. It won't be an easy job to restore peace and to abolish human slavery to fae, a few centuries or even thousands of years; I will need all three of your help."

"That is for sure, my Lord," The Queen says respectfully. "My place is down there, I know that. I have a kingdom to run, and my responsibility is to pick up after what Hades had done to the Earth. However I have a favor to ask."

The Lord raises his eyebrows subtly to prompt her to go on. Bo meets her eyes with Lauren and nods, "I ask that my daughter will still have her place here in Olympia for possibly a few years. The Earth is not the safest place for her, yet. While I am aware most of our enemies are destroyed, the environment is not stable or suitable for Charlotte. Lauren and I have grown up with the human slavery system, I do not wish for Charlotte to grow up with that. Maybe not completely abolished, but when things are better and we are ready, Charlotte will continue her years down here."

The Lord nods steadily, " I know you would say something like that, there is no way I will allow my little great granddaughter to grow up with that, I had already let you suffer that. You have my word that no matter how old she is, all of you will always have a place here and have my protection."

"Thank you, we really appreciate that, thank you. " the new parents say in unison.

" Take your time to adjust to your new parenthood, I will need to go to Earth to start repairing, and I would like you to join me as soon as possible. When the abolishment is going on, I wish to slowly hide the fae race from the human race, what do you think of that? "

Shocked, The Queen slowly replies " Erase the humans memories of us? Like we never existed or nothing ever happened? "

"Yes, I think it will be best for both parties. History will never be erased, but for the sake of the future, it's best for the humans to not know about us. All slaves will be released with new memories; it will be a long term project, that's why I need as much help as possible. I have a meeting soon with the leaders world wide and then I will descend on Earth as soon as possible."

The Succubus Queen nods, the idea seems logical, it's safe for everyone as well. " I'm on board with it, when is the meeting? "

"Next week when Olympia will have fully recovered then. I will run through the plan with you before that again. "The Lord informs her and left after saying goodbye to Lauren and Charlotte.

"Well that was heavy. " Lauren says when they are the only ones left.

"Yeah, I suppose it will be for a while. At least I have you two. " Bo grins and Lauren and Charlotte. "Yeah, that's right baby girl, I have little Lottie with me."Bo cooed to the baby in Lauren's arms.

"Bo?" Lauren smiles.

"Yeah? "

"I love you." Lauren says softly, Bo raises her head from the baby and smiles back at Lauren.

"I love you too."

The past had been harsh, the future will be hard, but the succubus Queen is no longer alone, she has a Queen by her side and a beautiful princess.

It will all be alright after all.

Fin.


End file.
